My Mother, My Aunt
by keeperoliver
Summary: Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry. She sacrificed her body, but not her soul. Where did it go
1. Chapter 1

My Mother, My Aunt Fred & Ollie

A/N: This is a joint effort between two authors, fred aholic and Keeperoliver. It is something I have been wanting to test with other authors, and Finally, Tes agreed to try it. I hope it turns out alright.

What we intend on going, is going on the others chapter and attempt to write accordingly. I hope it makes sense. Tes and I have two distinctly different writing styles. I tend to get wordy (Big Mouth) and Tes tends to get mushy (Goo Goo Eyed). Doesn't paint a very pretty picture does it!. Ok, that being said, I hope you enjoy it.

MMMA

The night was clear, but there was a chill in the air, that could not be accounted for. The weather forecast was for clear skies and warm temperatures. The children were moving through the streets with out a care in the world, not aware of the danger that was passing so close by.

A dark cloaked figure was passing through the streets, with a particular destination in mind. He had a purpose and was not to be deterred by the brats that were determened to get in his way.

At he point of his destination, A couple were sitting in there living room, enjoying the quiet time with there son. The Potters were a young couple, with James being 22, and Lily 21. Young Harry 15 months. They were interrupted by a loud bang, and James jumped up to look out the window and said, "Lily, it's him, take Harry and run, get away from here. I will stall him for as Long as I can,"

"No, James, I can't leave you, I can help you." Lily cried.

"Lily, go, you have to protect Harry, now go!"

Lily ran to the kitchen to leave out the back door, when she realized she didn't have her wand, so she went back into the House, and up the stairs to her room. There was an explosion downstairs, and Lily knew it was to late for escape. She knew there was not much time, and thought of the best way to protect her son. She knew what she had to do, and hated the thought of it, but if it protected Harry, then so be it. Lily murmured the incantation, and cast the spell. There was a blinding blue light, just as the Dark Lord entered the room where Lily had taken Harry. Voldemort was taken back by what he saw, as the young woman in front of him collapsed in a heap at his feet. It was not his intention to kill this young lady, however it didn't bother him that she died anyway. He was here to make sure the boy had no future. "Good bye Harry potter. AVADA KADAVRA!"

The curse hit the shield set up by Lily, and bounced of it and went flying back to hit the Dark Lord full in the chest. He stood no chance once the beam hit him. His body collapsed as did Lily's, but when it hit, the body disintegrated, and a shadowy figure left the building. His wand falling into the crib of the child he tried to kill. Harry though crying, picked up the wand, and felt a connection to it. For some reason, Harry put the wand in his blanket to keep with him. He covered up, and tried to sleep, but the tears he felt were too much to allow him the peace sleep brought.

A new noise was heard coming from downstairs, and Harry looked up to see Padfoot enter the bedroom.

"OH NO, LILY, WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Sirius Black was crying as he fell to the floor, picking up, the frail body of the young Lily Potter. She was so young, lively, kind, sincere, thoughtful. The words kept pouring from his mind, until a soft "Pa Foo" shook him from his thoughts.

"Harry, your alive. Oh thank god you're alive. Harry, it's all my fault. I should never brought up the idea to change secrets keeper. Wormtail was a bad decision. I will make him pay, so help me, I will make him pay."

Sirius picked Harry up, and did not notice the hard feeling in his blanket. He put him in his carrier, and left the house of his friends. He was met by a huge figure of a man, that stood near nine feet tall, with a face full of hair.

"Sirius, how is everyone in there?"

"They are dead Hagrid, both Lily and James are dead, and it's all my fault. I have to get Harry away from here Hagrid, and then I must find Peter."

"Sirius, Professor Dumbldore wants me to take Arry here to him. He's pretty insistent on Harry going to him, so if you please, I'll take him to him."

"No Hagrid, I promised Lily and James I would take care of Harry if anything should happen to them. Harry is my responsibility now."

"I'm sorry Sirius, but the Professor was insistent on me taking Harry to Him, and thas what I intend on doin."

Sirius looked at the giant of a man, and handed Harry over to him, and the keys to his flying Motorcycle. "Take my bike Hagrid, it will be faster for you, and I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid thanked Sirius, and they split ways. Hagrid placed Harry in the passenger car of the bike, tucking the blanket around him, not noticing the hardness of the wand, hidden in Harry's blanket.

Hagrid found Professor's Dumbledore, and McGonagall having an argument, which stopped as he arrived to greet them. Hagrid pulled the carrier out of the Carriage and brought Harry to Professor Dumbledore. Tears were cleaning a path down Hagrid's cheeks.

Tears were also found On Professor McGonagall's Cheeks, as she looked at the precious bundle wrapped in a blanket in Albus' hands. She wanted to take the carrier from Albus and bring him back to the castle with her, but, in reverence to Albus, she fought of this feeling.

Albus left the carrier, Harry, and a note on the doorstep of one Vernon E. Dursley, of #4 Privot Drive, Little Whining, of Surrey. The three then left.

MMMA

Petunia Dursley awoke that morning of 1 November, 1981. At least she thought she was Petunia Dursley. She looked in the mirror in her bathroom, and saw the face of Petunia Dursley, but she felt she was not Petunia Dursley anymore, but she was now, Lily Evans Potter.

It worked. I did it. and know I can be sure that my Harry will be safe. She ran down stairs, and threw open the door, and found her beautiful boy, wrapped in a blanket. Thank you Albus Dumbledore, for continuing to bee the idiot I always took you for. For your It's For The Good mentality.

Lily had suspected Albus of being single minded, and set in his ways. With that being the case, she knew that Albus would do what he thought was right in protecting Harry by keeping him away from the Wizarding world. Lily picked Harry up from the carrier, and felt the hard object hidden in his blanket. When she unwrapped Harry, she almost fainted when she found Voldemort's wand.

Lily looked down at Harry and saw his smiling face. "Harry, did you do this?" she asked, and Harry just smiled at his admirer. He didn't know who this person was, but she seemed nice, almost like his mother.

There was a loud noise upstairs coming from the bedroom, and then the pounding coming down the stairs as Vernon came into view. He saw Petunia with a bundle in her hands, and assumed it was his Dudders. He leaned in to give his wife a kiss, when she backed off. So he instead went in to kiss his Dudders. He screamed when he saw this was not Dudley, but some strange child

"Petunia, who is this, and what is he doing in my house?"

"That Vernon, is my son, and I am not Petunia, I am Lily Evans Potter, and this is Harry Potter!"

"Are you daft woman, did you hit your head or something. Now why are you holding that freak, and calling him your son?"

Lily was seeing red, "If you ever call Harry a freak again, you will walk around the rest of your miserable life, as a girl. And rest assured, I am quite capable of following through with my plans." And with that, using Voldemorts wand, she picked up the poker sitting by the fire place, with her magic, and bent it in half. Vernon'S eyes went as big around as saucers.

"You really are Lily Potter? How can that be, you went to bed last night Petunia, my wife. How can you wake up, Lily Potter the Freak? Urggg!" Lily's wand was shoved deep into Vernon's throat.

"What did I tell you about using that word?"

"You told me not to call Harry that anymore, you did not say anything about you."

"I don't ever want to hear that word again, do you understand me?"

"If you don't want to hear it, then I suggest you leave."

"Oh, I intend to, as soon as I get the kids ready."

"What do you mean kids, you are not taking Dudley, I won't let you."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"I will tell the authorities that you went mad and kidnapped him, and you will lose both babies. Yes that is what I will do." Vernon called his solicitor, and told him what he wanted, and on what grounds.

Vernon had just played into Lily's hands, as she had no intention of leaving without both children. She knew that even though Harry was her child, he was not birthed by Petunia. Dudley was, and would therefore be going with her after the divorce.

Vernon was in a lose/lose situation.

A/N: Well, I said this was a new experiment for Fred aholic and myself, and it is starting right away. It seems I cannot post this story as fred & ollie, so each chapter will be written by one or the other. I will write the odd number chapters, and Tes will write the even number chapters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The Keeper


	2. Chapter 2

My Mo0ther, My Aunt Fred Aholic Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was done by Tes, AKA fred aholic, so all accolades should go to her, so if you like it, go to her E-Mail and PM her. Thank you, the Keeper.

MOM-}

"Where are you going freak?" Shouted Vernon, getting redder by the minute, as he followed Lily upstairs.

Lily stopped and raised her wand, "Excuse me?" she asked. She couldn't believe this idiot. How could her sister marry someone like him?

She was satisfied when he took a step back and started stuttering. Sighing, she felt that she had, had enough of these games, and went to slip into the room she guessed was Dudley's. She rolled her eyes as Vernon followed her. That man Just did not give up. He had no way to stop her. Unless he was more stupid than she thought, he must have known that?

"You are not taking my son!" He barked. Yep, he is that stupid she thought, as she opened the door. She smiled when she saw the crib. She could feel Petunia beam when she saw the little boy in the crib, and felt an urge to take him, no matter what Vernon Dursley said. She felt the need to do this the right way. She knew it was Petunia's feelings, so she gave in to them. She may not have a good relationship with her sister ever since Severus entered her life, and announced she was a witch, but it was still her sister, and wanted to respect her decision.

"OK Vernon, we will do it your way, but there is no way that you will get custody of Dudley. I will get him, mark my word." She lifted her wand, and with one more look to Vernon, apparated with Harry. She walked down the familiar street, to the Leaky Cauldron, when she saw Hagrid. Thinking fast, She put a glamour charm on Harry. She hated to do it but, it was the only way top keep him safe. She walked passed him, hoping that he would not recognize from the last time he saw her, during the last year at Hogwarts. She inwardly cursed when she heard him say, "Ello Petunia, ave you heard?" he asked sadly? She looked up at the tall man, and saw that he was crying.

"Yes, I have Hagrid. Do you know what they are doing to catch the person that betrayed them? I believe said his name was Peter Pettigrew? Isn't there some type of wizarding prison that he can be sent to?" She asked, sounding like Petunia, but still nice. She was confused when Hagrid looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean Peter, the secret keeper was Sirius Black, and the Aurors are searching for him at this very minute. Oh, that's what we call our magical police, Aurors." He explained, when he saw the expression on her face.

Of course she knew what Aurors were, what she was shocked about was the fact that they were looking for Sirius. She was saddened when she realized that they had never told anyone of the change in secret keepers. Sirius could go to Azkaban, because of that neglected fact. Even Remus didn't know, as he was abroad, trying to unite the Werewolves to the light side.

"We have to go, Hagrid. Dudley has been ill." she said gesturing to the baby in her arms. Hagrid nodded, as she left. When she was far enough away, she quickly turned and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. As she entered, she witnessed everyone in the pub celebrating the death of the Dark Lord, so it was easy for her to go into the back, without being seen. Once she was in the alley, she headed for the bank. She looked down at Harry, holding him protectively, and smiled as she saw he was sleeping peacefully.

She walked into the bank, and even the goblins seemed happier now that Voldemort was dead

"May I help you?" A goblin asked her , as he watched her carefully. He had never seen this woman before.

"Yes, please. I am the sister of Lily Potter, and this is Harry Potter. I have him under a glamor charm, to protect him. I need access to the family vault, for young Harry."

The goblin looked at the disguised Harry, and asked, "Do you have Harry's key?"

"No, I was hoping there was a way for you to verify his identity. I dodn't know what happened to his key, as I just got custody of him?" Lily answered.

"I will have to take blood samples of you both, to ensure he is who you say he is, and that you are his blood kin." the goblin said. The sample was taken, and both identities established.

"Very well. follow me, if you willl Mrs. Dursley, and I shall take you to the Potter family vault." They walked to the back of the bank, to where the carts were to take them down to the vaults. Lily climbed into the cart after him, and held Harry even closer, as the cart began to move. She was surprized and proud, when Harry did not cry. In fact Harry was enjoying the ride, smiling all the way down. He enjoyed the fast moving cart so much, he started to get excited. She watched him amusedly, thinking he was just like his father.

"We are here." the goblin announced, and the cart came to a stop. She followed the goblin to the vault. This was the first time that Petunia had seen the Potter family Vault. and Lily could feel Petunia's excitement goblin needed Harry's blood to get the vault open, as seeing how Harry was awake this time, he complained when he felt something stick him in his hand, and he drew his hand to his mouth. When the contents of the vault was revealed, Lily could hear Petunia's screech in her mind, when she saw all the gold that was piled in there. there were other things that grabbed Petunia's attention also, such as jewelry, clothes, and other valuable looking items. Lily knew what she was looking for, and went to a small ball near the back of the vault. Kneeling down, she opened the box, and retrieved the proof she needed to prove that Sirius was innocent. She slipped it into her pocket, and took some of the gold, in case it was needed.

She got back into the cart, and heard Harry giggling as it moved its way back to the banks entry. Lily could watch and listen to Harry for hours. She saw so much of James in her son.

She left the bank silently, as she thought of what she needed to do, her mind drifting to the small baby in Privet Drive. She could feel how much Petunia wanted her son away from the influence of her husband, and to look after him herself. Lily knew a solicitor who would the case for Petunia, no matter who Vernon had gotten to handle his case. But first things first, she needed to keep Harry safe while she talked to him. She felt Petunia in the back of her mind pleading with her to get Dudley, before Vernon did something drastic. It was good that she did, because as Lily arrived back at privet drive, she became angry, as she saw Vernon packing Dudley's things while carrying Dudley in his arms. He was taken back by her sudden appearance, his beady eyes darting around the room, looking for an escape.

"Vernon, how dare you? There is no way you are taking My baby anywhere. Dudley is coming with me!"he said, while taking Dudley. Vernon's eyes widened as he heard two distinct voices, one was Petunia's. Before he could say anything, Lily muttered a quick spell, and he felt his eyes close as he fell to the floor. Satisfied with her Confundus Charm, Lily walked over his body, and put Dudley in his carrier, and softly cradled Harry in her free arm. She looked around the unnaturally clean room, but stopped when she a letter that looked out of place. She put Harry in the carrier next to Dudley, and picked it up. She was happy to see who the letter was from, as she recognised the hand writing of Sirius. She read the letter, and a small smile spread across her face. It wasn't too late. Sirius had sent this while she was at Gringotts, threatening Petunia to take proper care of Harry.

Lily had the perfect idea, as she raised her wand, and produced her patronus, and said, 'Sirius meet me in Potter Manor, I will be there soon with Harry.' She watched as her Patronus Doe flew out of the house.

She picked up Harry as he yawned. He looked up at her, and still wondered who this was that was acting like she was his mother.. She was warm and comfortable, and he didn't mind being cuddled by her. "Harry, do you want to go see Padfoot?"

"Pa foo." He squealed happily. She smiled warmly at him, before walking over to Dudley. She glared at the man on the floor, before closing her eyes and thinking of Potter Manor, and apparated.

When entering the Manor, she heard the scraping of a chair, and a bang followed by rushing footsteps. "LILY, I saw your Doe, and I couldn't believe it, your alive." came Sirius' voice, before he appeared in the room. He stopped when he saw who it was.

"Petunia, how?" he asked, upset that it wasn't Lily.

Lily was at a loss, as this was going to be harder to explain than she thought. "Sirius, would you believe me, if I told you I was Lily, in Petunia's body?"

"You are trying to tell me that you are Lily, but just in Petunia's body? How would that be possible?" Sirius replied, trying to rationalize the statement Petunia just made. It was hard to believe this is Lily, and will not believe it until she proves other wise.

"Sirius, have you ever heard of the Familia Imperious Continuum spell?"

Sirius was taken back by the statement Lily just made. He now had the proof that this was indeed Lily Flower. He leaped forward, and grabbed Lily into a hug, and twirled her around, crying for the joy of having at least one of his dearest friends back, and his godson Harry, as well.

"Padfoot, put me down, this instant!" Lily shouted.

Upon hearing Padfoots name, Harry was heard by Sirius, "Pa foo me. Pa foo me." Sirius reached over for Harry, as was shocked when he saw a child with brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked up at Lily.

"I had to put a glamor charm on him to try and protect him from his admirers. I don't want him to get caught up in the Savior hype. I just want Harry to grow up normal. Hopefully, He and Dudley, ughhh, got to change that name, grow up together, as friends." Lily felt Petunia in the back of her mind, thanking her for thinking of changing her baby's name, as it was Vernon who named him while she was still sedated. 'No problem sis.' she thought back to her. 'What name do you like Tuney?' Petunia answered, 'It has been a long time since I last heard you call me that, Lils. I missed it. I was hoping to call my baby Daniel.' Lily answered, 'Then that is what I will name him, Daniel wayne, crap!' Petunia giggled in her mind, "Why do you want your last name to be crap? Couldn't you think of something more original.'

'Oh hush, you.'

Lily asked Sirius, "Pads, what do you think I should name myself. I definitely don't like Dursley, and I can't keep Potter, and I can't use Evans?'

"Lily flower, I have a suggestion, but you won't like it."

"Sirius, you don't mean, what I think you mean, do you?"

"Why not? It's a noble name, with a long family history. You don't like the name Black?"

Lily tried to control her laughter, as Sirius looked like he just got slapped in the face. "Sirius, how could you explain to Andromeda, a new family member. Forget about Narcissa, and Bellatrix, as you don't talk to them anyways."

"Just think about it before you pass on it completely, OK?"

"Alright Siri, I will, now could you do me a favor, and watch Harry for a while, as I take Daniel here, to set up a solicitor for my case against Vernon, and Gain custody."

"My pleasure Lily, come here Harry, and see Pa foo." Harry laughed when Sirius picked him up and started to tickle him.

Lily used the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, to get to the solicitor's office. She walked into the building and went to the receptionist and asked to see Mr. Cooper.

The receptionist said,"He is free at the moment, and you can find him in room five." He told her to come in when she knocked on the door.

He asked, "How may I help you Mrs.?" As he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Dursley, Petunia Dursley. I would like to garner your services in order to gain custody of my child, and divorce my Husband. He is an abusive husband, not physically, but mentally. He does not think I am capable of anything that resembles a career. He talks to me like I am beneath him. It has got to the point, that I can"t even hold a conversation with him , where he doesn't call me a freak. I do not think it the proper atmosphere to be brining up a child."

"I see, well as the child's mother you can take the child, and gain custody, and I will look this over, and you can come by tomorrow, and I will have this case all sorted out for you Mrs. Dursley."

Lily stood up, and walked to the door saying, "Thank you Mr. Connor." And left for Potter Manor.

"You're back early, did you get to see him?" Sirius asked while he was playing with Harry.

Lily smiled, watching Sirius interact with Harry, "Yes, he wants me back tomorrow, He believes I will definitely get custody of Dudley."

Lily sat down and cooed at her son, and he smiled that beautiful smile of his, back at her. "Sirius, we have to talk about you, Peter, and the secret keeper."

"Sirius looked pale all of a sudden. "I know, I was thinking of turning myself in to the Aurors." he muttered.

She hit him on the arm twice, "Sirius Black, don't you even think about doing that. You are innocent, and I have proof, that I intend on showing to Amelia Bones tomorrow." She said this while pulling out her letter that her and James wrote, saying how they had changed secret keepers at the last minute, in order to fool the dark lord and his minions. "I would show it to Dumbledore, but why should I trust a man who tries to give my son to someone who would not show him any love. He is getting senile in his old age, and I sometimes think what he is doing is not for the good, but for himself." As she said this, she could feel Petunia in her head, crying, saying that Lily was most certainly right, as Vernon would be appalled at having to take care of that freak, as he would have called Harry. She said she was sorry to Lily, for the way she treated her the past 15 years. 'All is forgotten my dear sister Tuney.'

Lily looked back on the day, and thought everything was going as planned, but she had to do something to change her appearence, as Petunia was known by too many, as Lily's sister. She also had to consider a new name. Well, that can all wait for tomorrow, as it is now play time, and she joined Sirius, Harry and Dudley on the floor, playing chase the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Lily was up early the next morning, to prepare for what needed to be done. It was well that she was, as she received an owl while making a pot of tea.

The owl was from Mr Connor, her solicitor.

My dear Mrs. Dursley:

I have disturbing, yet gratifying news for you. It seems your husband created a disturbance last evening, and was reported to the constables. They arrived a short time later.

It seems that he was destroying all the pictures in his house, saying, "That freak shall never be allowed in my house again. Do you hear me, never again. Petunia Evans, that is your name now, Petunia Evans. And I want my son back."

Unfortunately, he hit one of the Constables with a picture he threw, and was taken down by the rest, and restrained from further damage to body or property.

With the statement you made yesterday, and the witnesses from last evening, your visit to my office is no longer needed, as your divorce will be uncontested due to Mr. Dursley's incarceration.

The Judge has signed your papers this morning first thing, and now all they need is to be logged in and filed. You should be free by this morning.

If there is anything else I can help you with, please let me know. My door is always open to you.

We will discuss payment agreement upon your next visit.

Faithfully yours:

Richard L Copper

Cooper, Davidson, and Langston - Solicitors for the People

Lily about jumped out of her chair for joy, she did not expect it to go that easily. Vernon was a bigger fool than she could have hoped for. She felt a little pain from Petunia, but also relief. She didn't understand this, but who was she to judge.

Then Petunia started to contact her. 'Lily, will I ever be able to be myself again, or am I to be your puppet for the rest of our lives.'

This stung Lily, as she did not think of Petunia as a puppet, at least not until Petunia brought it up. Now she sees what Petunia means, as Lily would never let Petunia dominate her as long as she resided in her body. But she did let her have her say, so it was not as if she were pulling Petunia's string.

"Petunia, I know this is frustrating for you, and you will most likely attempt to kill me if you ever get your body back. I just want you to know that I did this to make sure Harry had a chance to live a normal life. I am sure if our roles were reversed, you would do the same for Dudley, excuse me, Daniel. Tell me I am wrong in that assumption, and I will call you a liar. You may not have any love for me or Harry, but I know you do for your son, and would sacrifice your self to protect him.'

Lily felt Petunia cry in her mind. What she had said hit a soft spot oh Tuney's and Lily felt bad, but there was too much yet still to do, and unnecessary emotions will not help in the matter.

She heard a noise coming from upstairs, and went up to see if the children were awake, and found all three of them up and running, or in this case, crawling, as Harry and Dudley were being chased by Padfoot. Pads got a little too close to Dudley, and got a whiff of his nappy, and backed off. He changed back into Sirius and asked, "What the hell did this kid eat. He smells like the north end of a south bound garbage truck. I hope you are not expecting me to change him?"

"And why not, you are the one that got him out of bed. OH, come here little one, and mommy will change you. And you, entertain Harry while I do the dirty work."

"Gladly."

Lily changed Dudley, she has got to get his name changed so that he will know who he is when he grows up. She was about to put his new nappy on, when the baby powder came sailing across the room. Lily looked down at the baby, and saw a mischievous look in his eye. Oh this is going to be fun, raising two magical babies. She heard Petunia gasp, and then giggle.

"Oh you think it's funny do you Tuney. What if I just up and left your body to raise two darling little wizards.'

'Would you really?' Petunia said sounding thrilled at the prospect.

"No, I guess I wouldn't, I look forward to watching the two grow up, and I am willing to bet, you are too.'

'you're right Lily, I am looking forward to watching the grow.'

Lily finished with Dudley, and then changed Harry. Her and Sirius took the babies down stairs to feed them, and Lily told Sirius about her letter from Mr. Connor, and Sirius let out a loud Yahoo.

She asked if Sirius was able to watch both babies while she went and talked to Amelia Bones.

"Both, Merlin Lils you are going to put me in an early grave." Which was not the right thing to say, as Lily broke down, crying. Sirius realized this as soon as he said it, and came over to comfort her. Lily. I'm sorry, It was a slip of the tongue and I didn't mean it."

"I know Sirius, it's just that it only happened two days ago, and I still miss him so much. I really did love the idiot Pads. I tried to show him how much every day." Lily said between crying and trying to catch her breath.

"I know Lily flower. James told me every day how much he loved you and Harry. He still could not understand how you turned around during the seventh year, and agreed to go out with him. Not that he was complaining, just perplexed."

"That dumb prat, I told him a dozen times why the sudden turn around, but did he ever listen, nooo, he just kept annoying my with why. I think that was one of the reasons. he was such a baby."

"Look Sirius, I really do need you to watch the boys, while I go try and clear your name with Amelia?"

"It's OK Lily, I can handle them. Please get her to see the truth, I don't want to hide for the rest of my life."

Lily gave Sirius a hug and flooed to the Ministry. She made it to the DMLE Director's office and said to the receptionist she wished to see Mrs. Bones.

"Who may I say is asking for the visit?"

"Petunia Dursley, nee Evans."

The receptionist went to the door and knocked . When Amelia granted entry, the receptionist told her who was here, and Amelia jumped out of her chair and came to the door. "Mrs. Dursley, won't you come in please. Would you like a cup of tea? Excellent. Dana if you would, could you get Mrs. Dursley and myself a cup of tea please, thank you."

Amelia had Lily to sit down, and then were served their tea. Dana left, and Lily asked Amelia to set charms up for security reasons. Amelia did so without question as she knew this was Lily Potter's sister, and could probably be a big help in capturing Sirius Black.

"Mrs Bones-"

"That's Miss Bones."

"Sorry Miss Bones, I came here for a number of reasons, but the first is to clear Sirius Black of all charges."

"What, are you insane Mrs. Dursley, Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Miss Bones, I have proof that Sirius was not in fact our secret keeper, but that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. I also have another bomb to drop on you, and this one may be harder to take."

"I would find that hard to believe Mrs. Durley."

"Try, my name is not Durley, but Potter. Would that do it?"

"That's Impossible, I met Lily Potter at a formal dinner. and she had red hair, and was younger than you. Wait a minute, How did you get in the Ministry, if you are a muggle?"

" I am Lily Marie Potter, wife of the Deceased James Charlus Potter."

"That proves you are not who you say you are."

"How does that prove anything, Amelia. Do you know what a Familia Imperious Continuum charm is?"

"No , but I am sure you will tell me?"

"It is a lost charm, known only to a few families. It allows a person who is about to die to free their spirit and take control of another family member's body. It will become a permanent bond in one years time, unless I willingly leave this body, or an alternate resolve is found. I performed this charm, just as Voldemort entered my son's room to kill Harry and I. I could have entered Harry's body, but that would have done me little good, as he id too young, and it could have destroyed him mentally, and besides the fact, I could not do anything, until it was too late, and I would have either been permanently embodied in Harry's body, or after 363 days left. There was no other choice, I had to enter Petunia's body."

"But what about Lily's body? We found it next to what was left of Voldemort's body. It is intact, and we could not ascertain the cause of death?"

"That's it, my body didn't die, if my spirit is here in Petunia's body. Oh thank you Amelia, you answered my question, that has been driving me mad for two days now. Oh here is the proof you need to free Sirius Black." and she handed the letter that her and James had written, to her.

"Where are you off to know, shall I call you Lily?"

Lily laughed, "That will work, and I am off to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall."

"Good Luck then Lily, and I will see to it that Sirius will be a free man, by the evening."

"Thank you Amelia."

As Lily was leaving, she ran into Arthur Weasley who she knew, but he did not know Petunia. She swore to herself that she would get to know the Weasley's, as they were good people.

Lily messaged flooed Professor McGanagall's office hoping to catch her at a free period. She was in luck. Professor McGonagall answered her floo, and was surprised when she saw the face of that horrid creature Albus had left poor Harry with. "What can I do for you , and where are you calling from, if I might Ask?"

"Minerva, would you ask me a question only Lily Potter would know, please?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To prove to you that I am Lily Potter."

"That is not possible, I know Lily Potter is dead, as I have seen her body."

"Please trust me Professor, just ask me a question."

"OK, what is my animagus form."

"Are you talking about the one everybody knows, or the one few people know?"

"Lily, is that really you?"

"Yes, Minerva, it really is me. I need to talk to you and Professor Flitwick. May I come through?"

"Oh yes please do Lily, and I will send my Patronus to get Filius here."

Lily stepped back out of the floo, and threw another handful of powder into the floo. and walked through, to be pulled into a hug from Minerva. "How can this be, I know this is Petunia's body, but how can you be there also?"

"As soon as Filius gets here we will explain it."

"You mean Filius knows what happened?"

"Not really, it was a charm we found in an old Potter family diary."

Filius was hurrying to Minerva's chamber. as it sounded important. He arrived and knocked on her door and was granted entry. He entered and jumped for joy when he saw Petunia Dursley sitting there. "IT WORKED!" he shouted for glee.

"Yes Filius, it worked, and now I have found out that my body is intact. Voldemort took for granted I killed my self to save Harry, and left my body alone."

"You mean you can return to your own body?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

Filius was jumping all over the room like a little kid. he grabbed Lily around her waist and danced around with her, causing Lily to laugh at his actions.

"Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" asked Minerva.

Lily explained about the Familia Imperious Continuum charm, it's effects, and it's limitations.

Lily then talked about having four more days to return to her body, before it was too late.

The plans were set, and they agreed to do it tomorrow evening.


	4. Chapter 4

"Explain to me again, how does this work?" Petunia asked nervously as she saw the large room through her sister's eyes, she still couldn't believe she was in Hogwarts.

"It's very simple, I am going to cast a spell similar to the one I did before I was in your body but this one will send you to mine, after you are in my body, Minerva and Filius are going to perform a charm called Finite Familia Imperious which in theory swap us so you are in your body and I am in mine, simple" she said smiling as her sister huffed.

"Sure, sounds simple" she said sarcastically but she could feel that she wanted to do it.

"So this is Hogwarts then" Petunia said to her sister, her voice was sad as she thought of how much she wanted to go to the school when she was younger, how hurt she was that she couldn't.

"Yea, you really wanted to come didn't you Tuney?" she asked although she didn't need to, she could feel her sister's sadness.

"It's fine Lils, I guess it was mostly jealousy and the fact that I missed you, I am just glad you can forgive me after everything I said to you and how I acted"

"There is nothing to forgive" she said ignoring the protests she could feel from her. She looked up when she heard a squeak, Filius was running around the room getting everything ready with Minerva. Lily looked around the Room of Requirements, she had not been here in years. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the last time she was at Hogwarts, she missed James so much.

"Lily it is time" said Minerva, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled as she felt how giddy Petunia was and walked to the center of the room. Behind her, her body was on the floor with a circle of white powder around it.

"Are you ready?" Filius asked, as he opened up a book she remembered them looking through before Voldemort had found them. She and Filius had planned her using the spell if she ever needed it, she was glad that they did, if they didn't, she didn't even want to think about what might have happened to Harry.

"Ready" she said, he looked over the pages for a moment before looking back up at her.

"There may be a slight pinch" Filius warned as he stepped in front of her and flipped through the book in his hands.

Lily felt her eyelids get heavy as he began the incantation, his words turning muffled as her mind felt like it clouded over. She felt how worried Petunia was but tried to charm her, she had looked at this spell before and it was simple. Her vision was becoming fuzzy as she felt her connection with Petunia weaken. The muffled words continued like a buzz in her ear, gradually getting louder, she was about to fall as the room span, she was getting dizzy until finally, everything turned back to normal.

"Did it work?" she asked weakly, she couldn't feel Petunia anymore so she hoped that she got to her body ok.

"This is very weird" she heard her voice say, she turned and saw her body stand up and look at her.

She beamed "great it worked" she said as she hugged her sister, it was strange but they were going to their own bodies soon.

"Now you two will need to stand next to each other for this to work, each of your souls will swap with the nearest body" Minerva explained as she and Filius both took a few steps back. He flipped through a few pages before he read out loud the incantation.

Both Lily and Petunia turned pale as they felt their bodies weaken. After a moment, they both felt something hit them. panting, they looked at each other and were overjoyed when they didn't see themselves. They both beamed and looked down at themselves, they were back in their own bodies.

"It worked!" Petunia said happily as she hugged her sister who was as happy as she was.

"Of course, now I am sure Dumbledure would like to speak to you Lily, he still thinks you are dead" Minerva said, she was shocked at the scowl on her former student's face.

"Could you not tell him about this Minerva?, I only want him to know when I am ready" Lily asked hopefully, she didn't want Dumbledore to know, he would try and control everything .

She seemed to hesitate but nodded "ok but I can't lie to him" she informed her.

"Thank you, we really shouldn't leave the children for any longer" Lily said worried, she couldn't trust Sirius with them for more than a few hours.

"Yes, Yes but don't take too long to see us again Lily" Filius said, she nodded before she took Petunia's hand and apparated back to Potter Manor.

"Sirius!" she called before she went into one of the rooms to find him, Petunia stayed in the hall, getting use to having her body again.

"Lily, did it work?" Sirius asked as he ran down the stairs, he stopped when he saw Petunia's body.

"Oh, it didn't work, what happened?" he asked sadly. Lily walked out into the hall when she heard Sirius' voice and smiled as she saw him in front of her, facing Petunia.

"Sirius Black, what are you talking about?" she asked, she giggled when he jumped and turned around. He looked at her for a moment before he hugged her and lifted her off the floor.

"This is brilliant, you look like Lily flower again" he said enthusiastically, she was about to tell him to let her down but didn't have the heart to, he was a big child. Petunia's eyes widened when he quickly turned and wrapped her in a huge hug as well.

Lily shook her head with laughter as she saw the pained look on her sister's face "Calm down Padfoot, she isn't use to your hugs" she said.

Sirius let her go and looked between the both of them with a huge grin on his face that made him look like he was crazy, which he was, Lily mused.

Harry looked at the door when he could hear Padfoot's voice, he wanted to play but the door was closed. He looked at Dudley who asleep before walking slowly to the door, careful not to trip over his own feet. He put his hands on the door but it wouldn't open, he hated these things. He heard laughter and really wanted to be apart of it but he couldn't get out. He thought about crying, that seemed to get every ones attention but he giggled with joy when the door opened on it's own. Although, he couldn't see anyone on the other side of the door, it opened on it's own. He didn't care, he walked unsteadily through the hall, Sirius' voice was getting louder, the further he went. He stopped when he came to a bunch of stairs, he remembered from experience that those things hurt when you got too close to them. Instead of risking what his Father calls a 'booboo' again, he opened his mouth and took a deep breath in.

"Pa foo, Pa foo, play Pa Foo, me" he shouted as loud as he could, he was pleased when he heard footsteps. He squealed with excitement as he clapped his hands together, it wasn't Padfoot, it was his Mother, she was grinning at him as she walked up the steps.

"Mama, Mama" he squealed when she picked him up and hugged him, he missed her so much, he had not seen her for so long.

"Hi Harry, let's go see Padfoot and your Aunt Petunia" she said, Petunia, that must have been the woman, he thought.

They went down the stairs and his face lit up when he saw Padfoot and the woman, Petunia, talking. "Pa foo, Pa foo, Mama" he said happily, he felt warm and comfortable against his Mother.

"Sirius do you mind taking him, I want to talk to Petunia" she said smiling when he took him before she had even finished the question.

"Come on Harry, Mama is having yucky girly talk with your Aunty" he cooed as he left the room, grinning as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry about having to use your body" she said once they had gone, Petunia just smiled.

"It's ok Lils, it's the only thing you could have done, besides, thanks to you, me and Dudley, I mean Daniel are away from Vernon" she said, smiling at her son's name.

"Stay off the furniture Padfoot" Lily shouted when they heard barking and Harry giggle. They heard a particularly loud bark and guessed that he meant ok. "He is a big child- speaking of which, Daniel will need too be woken up otherwise he will not be able to sleep tonight" she said emphasizing his name.

They giggled as they went up the stairs to the room where the little baby was sleeping. "Darling" Petunia cooed as she picked up her son, glad she couch cuddle him again. They went into the room where Harry and Sirius were and tried to contain their laughter. Harry was pulling on Padfoot's tail, he had a pained expression on his face as he tried to move but Harry was just giggling madly as he continued to pull.

"Harry" Lily said laughing as she picked her son up, Sirius quickly changed back and pretended to glare at the giggling boy.

"That was so uncalled for" he said playfully, Harry continued to giggle as he grabbed at his hair.

"Stop bullying Padfoot Harry" Lily said teasingly as Sirius whined about his hair being ruined. Harry smiled as she cuddled him, he loved his Mother.

"That child is evil, I don't think my tail is ever going to be the same" Sirius whined as he pulled a face at the giggling baby.

"I don't like you now, Dudley is the nice one" Sirius said walking closer to the other boy, his eyes went wide when Harry started wailing.

"Sirius!" Lily scolded as she held him closer to her, he must have understood what he was going on about.

"Harry I'm sorry, you can pull my hair again" Sirius tried, the crying quickly stopped, a little too quickly, Sirius thought as he felt a sharp pain.

"Pa foo" he said as Lily and Petunia tried not to laugh, both failing miserably.

"Ok laugh it up, at least he is happy again" Sirius said indignantly as he winced. The children were put down while they played with them.

At one point, Lily and Petunia helped Harry and Dudley scare Sirius when he tried to do the same to them. He tried to be angry but how could he when Harry and Dudley were laughing adorably.

That night, Lily walked into the nursery and grinned at what she saw, both Harry and Dudley were asleep, cuddled up to Padfoot who was also asleep. She picked Harry up and put him in his crib before putting Dudley in his. "Sirius, wake up" she whispered as she shook the black dog, he raised his head and yawned. He stood up and changed back into his human form, looking very tired.

"Night Lils" he said groggily, he smiled at her and hugged her, he was so happy that she was alive. They left the room quietly and headed to their own rooms, the hardest part was over, she was back in her own body, Petunia and her son was away from Vernon and soon Sirius would be shown as an innocent man.

Tomorrow looked to be another full day. They had to get Petunia and Dudley's names changed. Check on the status of Sirius' charges. See what has been done with Vernon. She also had to look into finding a house-elf, to clean up after the three kids, Harry, Daniel and Sirius.

Lily thought about the last four days and how hectic they were, and she was finally able to sit down and mourn the loss of her love. Lily cried in the dark, thinking how just five days ago, her and James were playing with Harry in their living room, in Godric's Hollow. She remembered the night before that , how her and James had shown the love they had for each other, with their last night of passion. "I miss you James, and I hope you understand why I had to do this? I could not leave Harry at the mercy of Albus Dumbledore, or that beast, Vernon Dursley. I love you so much James Charlus Potter, and I will miss you even more. We will meet again my darling, in that I promise."

Lily was ready to turn over to go to sleep, when she thought she felt a soft, ghostly, kiss caress her lips. She looked up to heaven and said, "Thank you for understanding James. Good night my love." and Lily fell asleep with a warmth in her heart, and a better feeling about her self. She hoped that it was not the last kiss she would receive from her personal ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 5

A/N: The response to this story has been spectacular, and Tes and I really appreciate the way you readers have taken to it. It does an author, or in this case, Authors, proud to be able to put on the table a story that is enjoyed by so many. While it's true you can't please every body, it's the majority rules here. Thank you to all who have been with this story and continue to enjoy it. As always, Tes (fred aholic) and Ollie (Keeperoliver). Since I have not mentioned it, and will now mention it again, JKR is the creator, and we are allowed to play with her creation, but not allowed to share in it's rewards. It would have been nice though.

MMMA-}

Lily was waking up, after she had spent a beautiful night, dreaming of being with James, Talking, cuddling, kissing, hugging, and kissing again. She stretched and was ready to get up, when she thought she heard, 'Good morning my beautiful wife. Sleep well?'

Lily shook her head, and tried to get up again, 'Lily, that was not a dream you were having last night. We did have that conversation, and shared those hugs and kisses. It is really me, James.'

'James', she thought, 'is that really you? How? Why am I just hearing you now? How long have you been with me? Please tell me I am not going insane.'

'Lils, you are sane, it is really me, I have been with you since the start, and now, I will explain the how, why now, and what next. Are you ready to listen?'

Lily could not believe what was happening, but she did want to know what was going on, so she thought, 'Please, James, I want to know what is going on. I have to know what is going on, or I will end up insane.'

'Alright then my love, here goes. After Voldie did me in, I had to see you one last time. When my spirit got to the room, you were doing the Familia charm. When you left your body, I attached myself to your soul, and went along for the ride. When you attached your self to Petunia, I was also attached. However being the third cog in the gear, and not being able to announce my self, I went unnoticed. Then when you and Filius reversed the charm, I went with you, to the body meant for you. I had to wait until you were alone, to let you know I was there. Your feelings last night, shook me up to the point, I could not think, until you were ready for bed. I kissed you, and let you fall asleep, and we had our Little conversation, and snog session. If you are upset that I did this, I can leave, but I do hope you allow me to stay.'

'You idiot, of course I want you to stay. I love you and would have been lost if I didn't have you as a part of my life. Harry is my life, but you are my soul, love. You are me, as I am you. That will never change. To have you along, even in spirit to see Harry grow, and become the person he is destined to be is all that I ask.'

'Thank you love. I do feel that there are a few people who need to know this, however. Sirius and Remus need to know. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick also need to know, and Harry when he is old enough to understand, needs to know.'

'Are you sure about Albus, James? He tried to put our Harry with Petunia and that pig, Vernon. He was giving our son up to be hated by people he was to grow up with. If I hadn't predicted what he was going to do, and took steps to prevent it, Harry would have been defenseless.'

'Lily think about what he had to deal with. He did not know of the change we made with our secret keeper. He knew only, that the person who should have taken Harry, was the one to turn on him. Remus was out of the question, due to his furry little problem, and Petunia was your only blood relation, there fore was his best option, because of the wards that could be set up to protect Harry. Everything he did was to protect our son, the best way he knew how. Does that sound like a man who did not have Harry's best interest at stake?'

'No, I guess not, since you put it that way. I just shudder at what might have become of Harry if I did not do what I did. And now that Petunia is free of that arse, she is a different person. She seems alive and vibrant. Oh James, what am I going to do, with out you to hold me, and comfort me? I feel so alone.'

'You will survive, that's what you are going to do. You will do what has to be done today, and move forward with your life, and see what happens. If you find someone to fill your needs in life, then accept him as you did me. Sirius can be the father figure in Harry's life until you meet the right person. If it is Severus, then so be it. If it is Sirius, fine. If it is Remus, excellent. If it is someone you have yet to meet, go for it. Just remember that I am , and always will be here for you, and love you as only I can. Do not turn away from love because I am here, because if I see that happen, I will leave, as I am not a part of the Familia charm. I am just a tag along. I don't want to leave, but I will if you let me stand in the way of you being happy again.'

'James, I don't know if I could love any one else. Look what it took for you and I to fall in love. Six years of persistence. Severus could have been the one, if he hadn't allowed himself to turn dark. Sirius is the brother I never had. Remus though, is different. I don't know if you knew this, but Remus kissed me in the Christmas of our fifth year, under some Mistletoe. It was my first kiss, and he apologized for ever, after he did it. He said that he wasn't good enough for me. He was wrong of course, but you couldn't tell him that. By the way, do you know how to get in touch with Remus. I am sure he would like to get to know Harry, and be back with his friends'

'Sirius will know how to get in touch with him. And yes, I knew about the kiss you and Remus shared. He was so guilty about it, he was ready to give up our friendship, because of it. However, he did tell me it was the happiest moment of his life. You are his Patronus moment. You know, you have touched the lives of everyone you met. Horace Slughorn swore that you were an angel sent by God, to bring love back to our world. He had a diary, that I had a chance to read, and he said that you gave him a water lily that when he put into a tank of water, it changed into a gold fish, and it remained with him. He was a different sort, but he was a good, kind teacher. Now, I think it is time for us to get up, and see about setting things straight, Don't you?'

'I suppose you're right darling. You will be with me all day, won't you?'

'Where else would I be? It's not like I have a choice. But I can't think of any where else I would like to be, except maybe in your arms.'

MMMA-}

Lily arrived at the Ministry, and once again, this time under a cosmetic charm, to alter her appearance. She headed towards Amelia Bones office, and once again, saw Arthur Weasley heading towards her. This time she stopped him and said, "Excuse me sir, but is your name Arthur Weasley?"

"Why, yes it is. How is it you know my name, yet I have never met you before. I would know, as I never forget a pretty face."

"Oh we have met before, but not formally. You were with your wife, at a formal engagement for the Ministry, oh, about two years ago. I marveled at the love the two of you shared, and wished that I would be able to find that kind of love. I did, but unfortunately he died at the hand of the dark Lord."

"I am sorry, as so many have lost loved ones to him. Would you please tell me your name, and maybe My Molly will be able to remember?"

"I have a better idea, how would you like to have dinner with me this weekend, and bring the family. I will tell you who I am, and maybe we could become better acquainted?"

"I couldn't say yes, without My Molly's approval. How can I get in touch with you, to give you a reply?"

"I will return tomorrow, and you can give me your answer, is that alright? And please, this is not an attempt to harm you or your family. As a matter of fact, if things go right today, I will find you here later, and reveal my self to you. Until then, Arthur, Have a good day."

Lily made it to Amelia's office, and was allowed entry as soon as she entered the receptionist's office. Amelia looked up and pinched the bridge of her nose, as if to release tension that was building up. " Are you here to file a complaint about the disturbance last night in Diagon Alley also? If you are, please put your name on the list of the other hundred or so names."

Lily laughed at worn out look on the face of the DMLE Head. "No, Miss Bones, I am here on a different matter."

"Well, that is a change, for the better I hope. What is it I can help you with Miss?"

"It's Mrs. Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. I have come to see how the Case of Sirius Black is coming along."

"What happened to Mrs Dursley?"

Lily took of her cosmetic charm and said, "Mrs. Dursley is now Miss Evans, and she is home watching our children."

Amelia looked into the familiar eyes of Lily Potter, and got up and drew her into a hug. "I thought it was all a story you had given me the other day. I just couldn't believe it when you told me. It was beyond hope that it was true. When did you perform the reversal charm?"

"Yesterday, with the help of Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, at Hogwarts."

'Lily, tell Amelia about us, she was very close to me when I was an Auror, and could be of great assistance.'

"Miss bones, I have a situation you should should know about."

"First, please call me Amelia, Lily. Miss Bones is so informal. Now what is it I should know about?"

"You will find it hard to believe."

"Lily, that is nothing new, since I have come to know you and Your sister, so please just tell me."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. The night James died, his spirit came to me to join my spirit as we ascended to heaven. When he saw me perform the Familia charm, he attached him self to my spirit, without me knowing it, and joined my sister and I in her host body. I did not know he was there because being the third spirit, he was unable to contact us. Once I re-entered my body, he became able to contact me through or mind, but he waited until we were alone, so as not to embarrass me in front of my sister and Sirius."

"So you are telling me that James is in your body, as a spirit, and can talk to you? Could you do me a favor, and ask him what my favorite flavor Ice cream is?"

"James said you are lactose intolerant, and can't have ice cream, but you do eat peanut butter straight from the jar."

Amelia blushed for the first time in Lily's presence. She reached into her drawer, and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, that appeared half full. She also pulled out a table spoon, and took a big scoop and put the spoon in her mouth to eat the delightful treat. She put the jar back in her desk, and placed the spoon an a blank piece of paper, to wash it later. "James always was good at snooping around. Why have you decided to tell me this, though?"

"it was James' idea, as he said you and he became real close, while he was an Auror. I don't know if I really want to know about how close, close was?"

"No, it wasn't like that. James and Sirius were two of my best young Aurors. James would come and discuss the case he and Sirius were working on, and he had his own jar of peanut butter, and we would sit and talk while eating it. Talk and peanut butter were all we shared, other than a friendship. Now, as to the reason you are here." She reached into a different drawer, and pulled out a document, and handed it to Lily. Lily looked at it and shrieked. It was the document that cleared Sirius of all charges. She got up and walked to Amelia, and pulled her into a hug saying thank you, over and over again.

Amelia patted her on the back, and then told her she had to get back to work, before the Minister pulled her into his office to know why she was so far behind.

Lily smile, and bid her a good day. She then went to find Arthur's office. she found it, but it was empty. She sighed thinking she was going to have to make a return trip, but as she turned, she almost ran into him. He started to apologize, when he recognized who it was.'Lily Potter, is that you?"

"Yes, Arthur Weasley, it is me. I told you I would return, if things went well, and they did."

Arthur reached out and took her hand. "Molly and I were saddened when we heard what happened, but how is it you are alive. The report said that you and James died."

"Can you wait until Saturday for me to tell you, that way, I only have to say it once?"

"Certainly my dear. Oh it is so good to know that you are alive. Is it OK to tell My Molly? She would be so thrilled."

"You can if you want to, or you can wait to surprise her on Saturday?"

"I don't think that is the wisest of decisions. Molly's temper is not one I enjoy being the recipient of.

We will see you Saturday." He said, and shook her hand.

Lily left the Ministry, and went to Diagon Alley to see Mr. Conner.

As she entered the building, she saw Mr. Conner standing at a file cabinet, and she called his name. He turned to see who it was, and about passed out. He knew Lily Potter, as he was the solicitor of James' family for over ten years. He had come to know James and Lily for the two years they were married. He had tears forming in his eyes, but brushed them away. "Yes, I am Mr. Conner, How can I help you?"

Lily was pleased he had not said her name. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private?"

"Certainly Miss, Amy, could you please tell any one who needs to see, that I will be with them when I am through, Thank you? Right this way Miss."

Mr Conner closed the door, Put up a silencing charm, And pulled Lily into a hug. "Lily I thought you were dead. Your sister was here, filing for a divorce from her husband, and never mentioned you were alive. I know you don't wish to go into a full explanation, but how?"

"Richard, I used a charm long forgotten to ensure my return. You're right, I don't want to go into detail about it, but I can promise you it is me. Check with Gringotts to verify it's validity. Right now, I have another favor to ask. Can you officially change my sister's name so that pig of a husband never find finds her again?"

"I can start the paper work right now, and it should take about a week to make it official. Do you know what she wishes to call herself, and does she want to change her son's name as well?"

"Yes to both. She wishes to change her name to Alicia Petunia Vanes, and her son to Daniel Webster Vanes. Also, I was wondering if there was a way to change the Hogwarts charter to reflect Daniel's name, so that there will be no confusion?"

"It will all be taken care of Lily, and please accept my condolences for your loss. James was a decent man, although reckless and quite a prankster. My hair still shows flashes of orange occasionally. Gets my wife to laughing when it happens. Oh if you ever see Sirius, tell him I still owe him for the hot seat he gave me. I couldn't sit for two days because of those blisters." Richard laughed, and then went solemn. "I'm sorry Lily, I forgot He was the one that betrayed you."

Lily laughed and showed Richard the letter from Amelia, and Richard flashed a smile at the contents. He then laughed, and a flash of orange shot through his hair.

Lily started laughing, and could hear James laugh as well. Lily thanked Richard for all that he had done, and left.

MMMA-}

Lily returned to a peaceful scene. Padfoot, Daniel and Harry were all curled up together, taking a nap. Pads head looked up for a minute, and if a dog could smile, it was what Pads was doing. He then laid his head back down and went back to sleep. Petunia was in the kitchen cleaning, again. "Don't you ever stop cleaning Alicia?"

Petunia didn't think about what Lily said, "A clean house is a germ free house. How did every thing go today? Wait a minute, what did you call me?"

"Alicia, Alicia, as that is you name isn't it"

Tuney squealed and rushed over and gave Lily a hug to end all hugs. "I can't believe it, you already had my changed?"

"Well it won't be official probably for another week, but ya, you and Daniel are now, Alicia Petunia Vanes, and Daniel Webster Vanes, and Daniel will have the Hogwarts Charter changed to reflect the new name. as well. And then this." Lily said as she pulled out the Parchment, and handed to Alicia.

Alicia squealed once again.

Lily then brought up, "Alicia, we have to do something about your appearance, because even with a name change, if Vernon happened to see you, your new name would be useless. I think you would look good with Dark brown hair, don't you? And a smaller nose, different colored eyes, and a fuller figure." There was a howling noise coming from the living room, so they had to stop what they were doing and go see what was going on. There was Harry and Daniel piling up on Padfoot, and tugging on his ears. Poor pads was defenseless, and he knew it. Lily and Alicia pulled the two off of pads, and took them to change their nappies.

When they came back down, Lily showed the document to Sirius, and he started to dance around, pulling first Lily and Then Alicia into him to dance. Since Alicia was the last to dance, she was the one to get a kiss. Alicia stood there for a minute, while Sirius continued to do his dance. He then stopped when he saw Alicia just standing there. He realised what he had done, and apologized. Alicia still stood there in shock.

Lily was laughing along with James at the looks on both of their faces. Alicia in shock, and Sirius in embarrassment. Alicia finally came out of it, and smiled at Sirius. "Thank you Sirius, that was the first kiss that I have ever gotten other than from Vernon. And I rather liked it, so don't apologize."

Lily broke out with a loud laugh. She couldn't help it, James had just told her that Sirius had never been embarrassed before, and that pink color suited him well, well it did, until it turned bright red.

Alicia thought to herself, Lily might have a point, about changing my appearance. I wonder what Sirius' preferences were.

Lily got control of herself, and James reminded her of contacting Remus. "Siri, do you know how to get a hold of Remus. I would like to have him around, to complete the family. If you could get him here, I have something to say to everybody. I will contact Albus, Minerva, and Filius, as they need to know as well."

"Sure Lils, I know how to contact him. I'll be back in about ten minutes." and he left for upstairs.

"Alicia, if you could watch the boys for about ten minutes, I will contact the others?"

Alicia agreed, and Lily left for the floo room. She threw a fist full of floo powder into the fireplace and the green flames roared up, and Lily leaned in and called Minerva McGonagall Office.

Minerva was going over her schedule for the tenth time when her floo activated, and Lily's head appeared. "Hello Minerva, I was wondering if you, Filius and Albus could join me in the Manor. I have something I have to tell you all?"

"Are you sure you want Albus there Lily? He still doesn't know about you."

"Yes, Minerva, it's a special request from someone. I will explain it when everyone is here."

"Alright Lily, we will be there shortly."

"Thank you Minerva."

Lily had just finished, and was about to leave, when the floo flared up again, and she saw Remus walk through and into the room. Lily came over to him and drew him into a hug. Remus couldn't believe who it was. He was told she was dead. He was crying into her shoulder, as he held her. "Lily, is that really you? Sirius said he had something important to show me, but wouldn't say what. I wanted to come here and Kill him, for turning you and James over to Voldemort. I'm so sorry Lily. As bad as I miss him, I can't imagine how bad it is for you."

"Remus, it's so good to see you. Hold on, I have more people coming, so we will wait here. I promise I will tell you the whole story, when the others arrive. Now, what have you been doing. I know this whole secret keeper thing is confusing you, but all will be explained."

The floo flared once more, and Minerva walked through, followed by Filius, and Finally Albus. As Albus settled, he looked at Lily and Remus trying to figure out what was going on, and if these people were really who they appeared to be. "If you are Lily, you will remember what you got me for Christmas in your sixth year?"

"Yes sir, it was a night cap, and robe set, with stars and moons that shined when the lights were turned off. I also got you a pair of slippers, and a pair of Grey wool socks."

"Lily, what happened, we thought you were dead?"

"Please Professor, come downstairs with us, and I will explain it all to you."

When every one seated in the living room, and everyone had a cup of tea, Lily started her story.

Remus was shaken when he heard about James' death, and the was amazed at Lily and her charm work. Albus was thrilled at the resilience of the young witch. He of course had heard of this charm but never heard of it being performed before. He would have to talk to Minerva and Filius later about doing it without telling him. Not that he minded, as he did not care what his teachers did in there of time, but something of this magnitude should have been briefed to him.

Then Lily came to the part that no one knew. "There is another issue that I need to bring up, and none of you know of this. The night I performed the Familia charm, I did not know that I had a hitch-hiker. All the time I spent in Petunia's body, I was not alone. I did not find this out, until last night. Now, does anyone wish to ask James a question?"

Six sets of eyes fixed on Lily, like she was insane. Remus was the first to ask, "James is really in your body, Lily? Are you sure it was James, and not the Dark Lord?"

"I am quite sure Remus, As the Dark Lord had not arrived to the room yet, And I died before he could do anything. I was hoping that he would not do anything to my body, but I was prepared for the worst. It seems he was more intent on Harry than he was me. Any way, James came in just as I was leaving to join Petunia. He connected with my soul, and joined with us. Since he was not a part of the ritual, he was not felt bu either of us. It was not till I returned to my body that he made himself known. If there are any doubts, please feel free to ask any question you want that he might know, and I don't."

Sirius jumped in this time, "Lily, ask James what spell I used on Anthony Jorgens in our second year?"

"It was a Confundus Charm during Potions, and it was in third year, not second. It caused his brew to bubble up and form a sort of blob like creature that crawled out of his pot, and attack his frog that he was going to use his potion on. The frog ended up eating it, and then it exploded, covering the Ravenclaws with it's remains."

Sirius started to howl with glee and doing his dance, once again pulling Alicia up and dancing, this time, Alicia kissed him, and he was left in shock. Alicia just grinned and said, "Pay back is a bitch, isn't it."

Remus was rolling on the floor from the look on Sirius' face. The three professors were laughing, as was James, but Lily was thinking, Sirius has finally met his match. Lily asked to speak to Filius in private for a minute, and he joined her in the kitchen.

"Filius, we have to change my sister's appearance so that, should Vernon be set free, he would not recognize her. Do you think you could help us with this. It would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course Lily, if you would send her in here, I will see what I can do."

Lily went back in, told Alicia what was going to happen, and with a little trepidation, Alicia walked in to the kitchen to meet the Professor.

"Come come, my dear, this will not hurt at all, I promise." and he started his work.

Ten minutes later, Filius walked back into the room, and got every ones attention, "Please if every one would settle down, I would like to introduce to you Miss Alicia Petunia Vanes, formally known as Petunia Dursley." and he stepped out of the way, as Alicia entered the room.

Sirius who was just coming out of his shock, went back into it. Remus was amazed at the person before him. Albus and Minerva were pleased with Filius' work. But the proudest of them all was Lily. Alicia twirled around for the people to see all sides. She was the same height, but that was the only thing that was the same. She was now a brunette, with long curly hair, and blue eyes. She was fuller in form, and her face was also fuller. Her nose was a bit smaller, and her neck was different. All in all, she was a good looking woman.

Filius had shown her, her new self, and she was more than pleased with the results. She had hoped that Sirius was as well. It would be a while to find out, as Sirius had passed out and was on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily woke up to the sound of giggling, she opened one of her eyes and smiled when she saw Harry walking unsteadily to her. "Muma!" she heard him squeal as she sat up and picked him up.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, she looked up and saw that the door was open, she thought she locked it. Her smile grew "did you use your magic Harry?" she cooed at her laughing son.

'I can't believe he is using magic already' she heard James say proudly, her smile grew, he was growing so quickly. She stood up and walked out of the room, she shook her head when she heard barking, Padfoot better be careful. 'Since when is he careful?' James asked which made her laugh, that was true.

"Hey Lils, what's so funny?" Sirius asked as she walked into the room, she burst out laughing which made him pout.

"It doesn't matter, I heard barking, not getting bullied again are you Padfoot?" she teased as she sat next to Alicia.

Sirius huffed "No, I was merely playing with Daniel thank you" he said pretending to be insulted. She could hear James laugh as Sirius looked at Alicia, going a deep shade of red. Lily smiled to herself, this was going to be interesting.

"Any plans for today Lils?" Sirius asked as he pulled faces at Harry who giggled and squealed.

"Remus is coming back today which should be fun and I still need to find a way to change me name" she said smiling, Daniel and Harry seemed to be getting along which she thought was great.

"Great, I haven't seen him that much last night" Sirius said excitedly.

"Well don't do anything dangerous when he gets here, I still remember the time Harry was crying for hours because of your little stunt bruised his knee" Lily said.

"I said I was sorry about that, it hasn't happened since and it wont happen again" Sirius said honestly. He was so scared after that had happened, he would not be that careless as Padfoot again. "Anyway, Harry wants to see Moony again, don't you Harry?" Sirius cooed and took his excited squeal as an answer.

"The Weasleys are coming this Saturday" Lily said as she watched Harry and Daniel, Alicia's face lit up.

"More Wizards, how exciting" she said, Sirius and Lily couldn't contain their laughter.

"That is what Arthur Weasley will be saying about you" Sirius said, they knew Arthur would be very excited when he saw her.

"How come they are coming anyway, do they know about your spell?" Sirius asked.

"Arthur knows I am alive but he doesn't know about the spell, I was planning on telling them on Saturday, I thought it would be nice to get to know them better" Lily said shrugging.

"So have you thought more about the name Black?" Sirius asked, he thought Black was a great name.

Lily hesitated for a second "I will keep it in mind Sirius, I just need to look at my other choices first" she said trying not to laugh as he huffed.

They looked up when they heard footsteps, Sirius jumped off his seat when they saw Remus and hugged him.

"Good morning to you too Sirius" Remus joked as he patted him on the head. He grinned when he heard Harry clapping.

"And how is little Harry this morning?" Remus cooed as he walked over to where he was sitting.

"He actually did magic this morning" Lily said, both Remus and Sirius looked at Harry proudly as they congratulated him. Harry just looked at them like they had gone crazy, more so than usual but he loved them, they were entertaining.

"What did he do?" Alicia asked as she watched the amused expression on her nephews' face.

"He managed to open my bedroom door without making a noise" she said beaming as Remus and Sirius played with him.

"That's brilliant, he is going to be a Gryffindor for sure" Sirius said, Alicia giggled as she watched them.

"You are not pressuring him Sirius, he will be great no matter what house he is in" Lily said smiling at his pout.

"Just think though, we could show him our best pranks and he could carry on the Marauder name" said Sirius hopefully. While he carried on about how great it would be, Lily shook her head and picked up Harry.

"Let's leave Padfoot to his dreams" she cooed as they climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She grinned when she could hear Sirius and Remus arguing about whether Harry would make a good Gryffindor or a good Ravenclaw.

"Don't worry Harry, I will be proud no matter what house you go in, even if you were a Slytherin" she said, she held him closer to her as he yawned.

'sure, like our son will be a Slytherin, he is our son' James said proudly, he was going to be a Gryffindor like his parents.

"You don't actually think he will be in Gryffindor just because we were, look at Sirius" she said almost laughing at his sudden nervous feeling.

She looked down when she heard Harry say "roar roar" and grinned at her little lion, Sirius was too much of an influence on him. She walked into her bedroom and put him down while she looked over the document Amelia Bones gave her and sighed happily, all she needed to do was to give it to someone from the Daily Prophet and everyone would know that he was innocent. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she thought about it all, why did that monster have to be given a wand. Everything was so much more simple before that night, she missed James' touch. She quickly turned when she heard the floorboards creek but relaxed when she saw that it was Remus.

"You ok?" he asked concerned, he noticed her eyes were slightly red and was worried about her.

"Fine, I was just thinking" she said weakly, Remus sighed as he hugged her protectively.

"It's ok Lily, everything will get better" he said as he stroked her hair, he hated to think how painful all this must have been for her. They broke apart when Harry walked over to them and raised his arms, squealing.

Remus chuckled as he picked him up "we best go back down before Sirius makes anything explode" he joked, even though it did sound like Sirius. They walked back down and saw Daniel chasing Padfoot around the room. Harry squirmed in Remus' arms when he saw the large black dog.

"Pa foo!" he called as he was placed on the floor, together, Daniel and Harry chased him into another room. Remus shook his head as he sat down, Lily smiled as she sat next to him.

"Remus, me and James were wondering, how would you feel about moving in here, you know, to get our strange little family back together?" she asked hopefully.

Remus snorted "strange is right, I am sure you don't need me and my furry little problem adding to your worries" he said.

Lily rolled her eyes "of course I do, how many times do I have to say; just because you have a little problem doesn't mean you are a problem yourself" she said pretending to scold him.

"Me and Alicia need help taking care of those three anyway" she said, as if on cue, they heard a loud yelp. They walked into the room and saw Padfoot running from Harry and Daniel with a pained expression.

"You may be right Lils, it would be fun" Remus said chuckling as Sirius ran past them.

Sirius quickly changed back into his human form and pretended to glare at them "sure, laugh at my pain why don't you" he said, huffing when they did.

"Pads, you seemed to be having just as much fun as the other kids did." Lily snickered

"What do you mean the other kids? Are you trying to insinuate that I am a kid?"

Lily was still Snickering, "At heart, you are as much a child as these two. But in our heart you are a big kid, and we wouldn't want it any other way."

While they were talking, Lily felt like she was forgetting something. What was it she was forgetting? Like a light bulb coming on, she remembered. "Remus, could you do me a big favor?"

"If I can, Lily, you know I will."

"Would you, please, floo call Severus Snape, and have him floo travel here to meet someone. I would, but, I would like to surprise him."

Dejectedly, Remus complied to Lily's wishes. Lily saw the expression on Remus' face, and inwardly smiled. "Seems you have already selected your target sweet heart. Not even cold in my grave, and you are starting to line them up.'

'James, might I remind you, that this is your idea. And I am not lining them up. Severus needs to know that I am still alive. I think in the future, it may help him in the long run, if he knows he has an ally at school. He will have more than one, but the more the better.'

'Of course your right Lils, but truth be told, you did have a crush on Snivillus through fifth year.'

'It also ended fifth year, as you remember. Or is your memory a random selection of your favorite moments.'

'Surely you don't...'

Lily shushed him, as Severus walked through the floo.

"Alright Lupin, you wished to see me. What is it you want?"

"There is some one here who wishes to see you Snape, though I can't imagine why?"

"Maybe this person desires better company?"

"That could'nt be the case, she asked you?"

Sirius was leaning against the fireplace just smiling at the two enemies. Oh he knew he was also an enemy of Snape, but hey, he was not a part of this little chat.

He decided to add a little fuel to the fire, "Would our mystery person, please step forward,"

On cue, Lily stepped behind Severus, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and had to grab hold of something to keep from falling. "Lily?"

"Yes Sev, it's me. Long time no see."

"How is this? I heard you died. I was devastated when I heard. Oh Lils." and he went to hug her, but she stopped him before he could get his arms around her.

"Severus, we have a lot to talk about, And first on the agenda is our relationship. You hurt me in fifth year, and for that I may never forgive you. I will try, but it will be hard. We will never have the relationship we had until that moment. Do you understand that Severus?"

"Lily, I regretted that the moment I said it. I knew at that time, I had lost you. But I understand what you are saying, and still hope that we can remain friends. It would hurt me if that was not possible."

Lily was trying hard to remain solid, but her will was weakening. "Severus, that is the best we can hope for, and I will try very hard to bring this about. But that is down the way a bit. In the mean time, I would like to talk to you about Harry. He is not James, Severus. He is my son, and I want you to treat him as such. Nothing special, but not like a hated Marauder. Also, I want you to tell me honestly, did you take the dark mark?"

Severus plopped down in the chair behind him. That was the one question he had hoped she would not ask. He could never lie to Lily, but How could he tell yes. "Lily, you have to understand the circumstances. I had just ruined my chances with any hope to be with you. I had been approached by Lucius on several different occasions, and I saw this as a way to get over losing you. I don't know how I came to that conclusion. So my answer is yes, Lily, I have taken the dark mark, however, I have promised Albus that I would be his ears in Voldemort's court. I had asked the Dark Lord to spare you, and he said he would not go out of his way to do so, but if you would co-operate, he would consent to my wishes. I knew you would not do this, so I begged Albus to protect you, and I would spy for him. He did not promise me anything, as he could not know what the Dark Lord's plans were. So, since he was honest with me, I became his spy."

"Don't ask me why, but I believe you Severus. Tell me, did you have to kill to earn the mark?"

"No, I never had to kill to earn my mark. It seems the The Dark Lord had use of my skills as a Potions Master, and not as killer. He had more than enough death eaters to do that for him."

"Thank you for being honest with me Severus. You have just closed quite a bit of the gap, in recovering our friendship. I am not saying we are there yet, we still have a way to go."

"Thank you Lily, for understanding me. Not what I have become, but why I did it."

Lily gave him a small hug and said, You are welcome Sev."

Severus left after this, not wishing to put up with the remaining Marauders.

MMMA-}

Saturday morning saw the six family members sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Remus had been acting strange since Severus' visit. He was quiet and reclusive, and walked with his head down. Lily was sure she knew what the problem was, but she could not act on it, as she was unsure of her feelings for him. She was closer to Remus than she was Sirius, but she did not feel right about the timing. 'Lils, you must let go of me sooner or later. I'm not telling you to marry him, but go out with him, and get to know how you feel about him."

"I can't James, I love you too much. I don't want to let you go. Why did you have to die? I should never have done this spell. If you were not with me, I wouldn't have the strength to go on.'

'Lily, do you remember the promise that I made. If I felt I was keeping you from moving on, I would move on. Well, I mean it. If me being with you, makes you feel you can't, I will leave. I can only feel the pain within you, and it is hurting me as well. Please, Lils, do this for us. Just go on a date with Remus. Let lose, and have fun. Look at Sirius, He has known your sister for what four or five days, and he is acting like a fool around her. Let lose Lily, and be the woman I loved, and will continue to love. I will be with you spiritually, and someone to talk to when you are alone. But you need the warmth of someones arms wrapped around you. To love you in a physical manner. You don't have to do it tonight, but you have to keep it in mind.'

'Thank you love, I don't want you to leave, so I will do you as you ask, but not for a month or so. I haven't even had your funeral yet.'

The time had arrived for the Weasley clan to show up, and as usual, they were late, only 5 minutes, so for the Weasleys, they were early. Bill and Charlie came through first, followed by Molly, and a precious little bundle in her arms. She was followed by the twins, then Percy. Last to come through was Arthur, and the youngest boy, Ronald.

Molly rushed to Lily immediately, and for once, was not able to crush the other person. Lily laughed at this, and pulled Molly in for a hug. Lily asked if she could hold the precious little bundle.

Molly passed the baby over to Lily. It was a girl named Ginevra, and was the cutest baby she had ever seen. Not counting Harry that is. "How old is she Molly?"

"Not quite three months old. Arthur has a album he carries around with him showing her off to every one who will take the time to look. So, how did you do it Lily. How did you cheat death?"

Lily looked over at the men, and saw Arthur had that album out, and was explaining each photo. She took Molly's arm, and led her to the kitchen. Alicia followed them in, and they sat and had a cup of tea, while Lily explained. Molly looked at her and asked, "Didn't Petunia get upset when you did this?"

Alicia said, "NO, she didn't get upset at all. She was really quite understanding really."

"How would know this, and who are you? was Molly's question.

"I would know this Molly, because I am Petunia, or I was. Now my name is Alicia Petunia Vanes. Filius did a little reconstruction on my features to change my appearance, and then changed my hair color. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but you were kind of busy."

They chatted for a while longer, and then finished dinner, and had everyone come in to eat. Remus, however, excused himself, as he did not feel so well. Lily looked at him, and felt James nudging her on to see about him. She asked Molly to take Ginevra, but Alicia intercepted her.

When Lily got to Remus' room, she thought she heard sniffling. "Remus. can I come in?"

There was no answer. Lily tried the door, and it was unlocked. She pushed open just a touch, "Remus, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Lily, go back down stairs and join your friends."

"It seems I have a friend up here that needs me more. Can I come in please?"

"Fine, I never could keep anything from you anyway."

Lily walked over, and sat next to Remus, and put her arm around him. "Can you tell me what's bothering you? I am a good listener."

"I don't think you want to know. It is too painful."

"Try me, and I have a strong shoulder to cry on."

"Lily, they hurt too bad."

"What hurts too bad, Remus?"

"My feelings. Lily I want to tell you so bad, but I can't. It pains me to even think about it."

"Remus, let it out. Holding it in is worse on you than if you let it out and tell some one who cares for you."

"Lils, James and I were close, not as close as him and Sirius, but close. Remember that kiss we shared. I told James, and he laughed. He told me congratulations, I got closer to you than he ever got. It's true."

"I know it is Remus."

"You do?"

"Yes, James told me."

"Yes, well, What he didn't know was that I have been carrying a flame ever since."

"He knew that also."

"What, he couldn't? I never told anyone."

"Remus, do you know anything James would know, but no one else would."

"I suppose, why?"

"Tell me."

"That night I told him about the kiss, what else did I tell him?"

"WHAT! No he didn't. You didn't tell him that did you?"

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you told James that I used my tongue like a was licking crumbs off my lips."

"Yipes!" He screamed as he was hit over the head by his pillow. "Wait, Lily. Wait, please."

"What you prat?" she steamed.

"How did you know I said that, and why did it seem like you were talking to some one else as you said it?"

Lily settled down. "Well, that is going to take some understanding on your part. James told me, while he was laughing his Arse off. Not two minutes ago."

"HUH?"

"Remus, when I did the spell to enter Petunia's body, James held onto my spirit, and entered her body with me. When We did the Reversal spell, he went with me, and has been there ever since."

"You mean he is with you right now."

"Yes."

"ARSE HOLE!"

"Thanks Remus, now I will never get him to stop laughing."


	7. Chapter 7

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: It would seem that the last chapter was not well accepted. Tes and I would like to know what we did wrong? Not that it will change anything, but for future writing, it would help us in the long run, what people want to read. We have tried hard to give you, the readers, a decent story, with a good plot line, and will accept any ideas of where you would like to see it go. I know there are people who do not like the idea of Daniel (Dudley) being a wizard, because of the perceptions of him from canon. This is not canon. We never said it was canon. It may follow the story line some what, when Harry and Daniel are in school, but only some what. If you have any idea of what you would like to see happen, just add it to your review. Many are reading this story, but few review. However, there are more Favorite stories listed than reviews, which I find weird. If you like it, hate it, or wish it went else where, let us know. Thank you for your patience, while I get this off my chest. Now on to the story.

MMMA-}

It has been six years since the first meeting with the Weasleys, and they have become good friends. Harry, Daniel, Ron, and Ginny were close, like brothers and sister. Daniel and Ron were the Pranksters, and Harry and Ginny were the studious ones, always with a book in their hands, reading. They were always the first to get correct answers to the problems set forth by who ever was teaching them. It was not that Ron and Daniel were not smart, it was just they did not put forth the effort that Harry and Ginny did.

It was during one of their home study classes that Ron and Daniel set fire to the lab experiment they were working on together, and Daniel lost his eye brows. He was never able to grow them back. It didn't phase him a bit, and often joked about it. Ron wished it had been him that it happened to, as he saw it as a conversation piece. Ginny thought they were weird, and Harry didn't see what was so funny about it.

As they continued on through the years, although they loved each other, you could see separation in the four, with Harry and Ginny always being together, and Daniel and Ron always together. Lily and Molly noticed this, as did Alicia. They tried to pair them differently, but it failed, as Harry and Ron did not see eye to quite a few things. Ginny and Daniel argued all the time as Daniel could not take Ginny's perfectionist attitude. So, the three mothers let the kids decide for them selves who they would pair with for their studies.

Ginny has always been a little upset that she was a year younger than her friends, and that they would be going to school a year before her. She knew she was smarter than her brother and Daniel, and almost as smart as Harry. Why should she have to stay home while Ron and Daniel get to go. Ginny thought she was even smarter than the twins, and to prove it, she pretended she didn't know the answer to a problem, and asked them for help. When they couldn't come up with an answer, Ginny looked to her mom and smirked. Molly knew she would be getting a lecture later that evening from her only daughter.

Since they were only 11 days apart in their birthdays, Harry and Ginny asked if they could share their party together on Ginny's birthday, when they were four, and it has been that way ever since. Their birthday was coming up, and they asked if they could go to Diagon Alley for their birthday. Lily and Molly thought it best if they didn't, but they would take them to a muggle Mall, if that would be alright. They both sighed, but accepted this. They wanted to get some magical reading material for them selves, to learn the concept of magic. Even if you couldn't perform magic, you could learn the wand movements and the correct pronounciation of the spell.

While at the Mall, Harry and Ginny were in the muggle book store, when they saw a young girl trying to get a book that was to high for her to get. She started climbing the rack to get the book, when it started to lean forward, spilling all the books off the shelf. With all the books gone the shelf started to fall faster towards the shocked girl, and she put her hands up to try and protect her self. Both Harry and Ginny rushed forward to pull the girl from the falling bookshelf. Harry saw it was too late, and lifted his hand and chanted ARRESTO MOMEMTUM. The shelf righted it self. and the children were safe. Lily and Molly arrived just as Harry had done this, and could not believe that Harry had just done wandless magic, as well as Ginny. The young girl was too shocked to understand what had just happened. Her mother came running around the corner, seeing the mess, and her daughter and two strangers sitting in the middle of the mess.

She cried, "Hermione, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? How did this happen?"

"I'm fine mom. I would have been hurt though if these two hadn't helped me. I was climbing the rack to get a book I couldn't reach, and the rack tipped over and all the books fell out."

Lily watched as the book the girl was trying to get started to slide towards her. 'Hmmm, I wonder if her parents know she is a witch? I wonder if she knows she is a witch?'

Hermione's mother turned to Lily and Molly, "Hello, my name is Jean Granger, this is my daughter Hermione. Do you happen to know what happened here. All I know is that somehow your children helped my daughter, and for that, I will be forever grateful. She is my only child, and without her, my husband and I would be lost."

"Hello Jean, My name is Lily Potter, and this is Molly Weasley. As to what happened, I can only guess that as the book shelf was rocking , Harry pushed as hard as he could on a backwards lean, and straightened it up. Molly and I just got here as he was sitting down to see if the girls were alright." Lily hated lying, but she had to protect Harry and Ginny from the muggle mother.

Jean looked down at the children as they were filling the shelves on the bottom, with books. "You said his name is Harry?" Lily nodded, and Jean called him, "Harry, thank you for protecting my daughter. That was a very brave thing you did."

"You're welcome Mrs...?"

"Granger, Mrs. Granger."

"Well you are welcome Mrs. Granger, but I did not do it alone. Ginny also helped me. Ginny always helps me. We are sort of a team."

"Well thank you both. Is there any thing I can get for you. It is only proper that I reward you for your helping my daughter."

"OH no, we are fine, and were glad we were able to help Hermione."

"Please accept some thing as a reward, my daughter means every thing to me, and to lose her would devastate my husband and I."

Lily thought on this for a minute, "Jean, perhaps you and your husband could join us for dinner this evening, and we could discuss this futher."

Jean was about to answer when workers from the store arrived to help with the clean up of the books, The store manager arrived and asked, "Can any one explain what happened here?"

Lily and Molly to him what happened, and what Harry had done to prevent the case from falling on the girl.

He looked Leary at the thought, as if he did not believe the story, but knew there was some truth to it. "Well young man, it looks like we have a hero in our midst, and a hero deserves a reward, so pick any three books that you would like, and they will be free to you, compliments of the store.

Harry was thrilled at this, but decided to share this, and asked, "Can each of us pick one. It's only fare, as we were all involved?"

"Fair enough, you each pick one book."

Hermione's eyes brightened at this, and took the book that she was going after. Harry and Ginny looked around and found books that they liked, and presented them to the manager, and he filled out a form, had the three mothers sign them, and gave the books back to the kids.

The mess was soon cleaned up, and Molly, Lily and Jean were left alone with their kids.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, "Thank you both for saving me. I don't know what happened, but I know somehow you saved me from something dreadful."

"Your welcome Hermione, but do us a favor. If you see a book you want in the future, but can't reach it, call for help from some one who can?"

Hermione blushed but laughed at this and promised she would do it.

Jean accepted the invitation to Lily's for dinner, and Lily gave her directions to the Manor, stating the address plainly so that she would remember it. This also granted the Grangers access through the Fidalius charm protecting the home from being seen by anyone not knowing the secret.

When she got home, she flooed Minerva, and asked her to join them for dinner, as she had someone she wanted her to meet. she asked to be there 30 minutes earlier than the Grangers so that she could explain to her what she knew.

When Minerva arrived, She went into the kitchen with Lily, Molly, Alicia, Sirius, and Remus, The kids were upstairs Ron and Daniel playing, and Ginny and Harry reading.

Lily got up, and brought the teapot over, and they drank, while Molly and Lily explained the afternoon's events. Minerva gasped at the thought that Harry, and Hermione had both done wandless magic, and wondered if Ginny and the boys could do it. She resolved to test them after dinner.

The Grangers arrived soon after they had finished their talk, and sat and relaxed before dinner. They talked about the afternoon, once again, and the school Minerva taught at. How it was for gifted children, and taught them how to expand their gift. Soon dinner was done, and Alicia called the kids down from their rooms. When Harry and Ginny saw Hermione, they ran over and gave her a hug, which frightened Hermione. She had never been hugged by any one other than her parents. She soon settled though, as neither Harry nor Ginny would let go, until she calmed her self. Hermione soon learned that she liked being hugged by Harry and Ginny. They introduced her to Ron and Daniel, who just barely acknowledged her. She didn't mind this, as long as Harry and Ginny were there.

After dinner, Minerva asked Jean and Dan if she could talk to the kids in private. They were a little doubtful about it, but soon relented.

When she closed the door and put a silencing charm up she went and sat facing the kids who were also sitting. She asked Ron, "Ron, would you do me a favor, and get that book on the table?" Ron started walking when Minerva stopped him. "No, Ron, I want you to reach out with your gift and get it."

"But that's impossible Professor. I need a wand to do that."

"Thank you Ron, Daniel, would you try please?"

"I can not without a wand."

"Thank you Daniel. Ginny, how about you?"

Ginny looked at the book, and willed it to come to her. At first nothing, then the book started to shake, and finally it flew to her open hands. "Excellent Ginny. Hermione, I know this is new to you, but would you try to will the book to you from Ginny please?" Hermione tried, and it went right to her. "Excellent Hermione. Harry, I am going to have Hermione drop the book, and I want you to stop it from hitting the floor, if you can, alright?"

"Is there a certain spell you want me to use Professor?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry? Do you know more than one spell?"

"Oh yes, Professor, several."

"Are they all wordless?"

Hermione was listening to all this, and was getting confused, but intrigued. This was all new to her, yet it wasn't as she had been able to get things for herself for about a month, as long as it was out in the open and not pinned or blocked by anything. What Ginny did was what she had been doing. She was afraid to tell her mom and dad, as they might punish her for doing something so weird. But she can see now, that it's not that weird. Sure Ron and Daniel couldn't do it, but Ginny can, and it seems Harry can.

Harry answered the Professor,"I can do Wingardium, and Accio wordless, but Arresto is a little bit stronger spell, and I need to say the words for it to work."

"OK Harry, could you try the wordless ones first?' Harry nodded and Minerva had Hermione drop the book, and as it fell, it stopped and changed directions, right into Harry's hands. He gave to Ginny for the next test. Ginny dropped the book, but instead of falling, it floated out of her hands and into Minerva's hands. Minerva shook her head. This is more than she imagined. Rather than have Harry do the Arresto charm, she asked him, "Harry, have you ever transfigured any thing wandlessly?"

"I don't believe I've ever tried Professor?"

"OK Harry, what I want you to do, is picture this book in my hands, and then picture a pencil. Then I want you to think about the book changing into the pencil. Can you do that?"

"All I can do is fail in the attempt." And Harry looked at the book, and then imagined it in his mind. He then thought of a pencil. He then in his mind, imagined the Book changing into a pencil. He closed his eyes for this, and heard a gasp coming from Ginny, and opened his eyes to see Minerva holding a perfectly formed pencil. Minerva had a huge grin on her usually straight face. "Beautifully done Harry. Outstanding. Now I suppose we should be getting back to your parents." As she said this, she transfigures the pencil back into the book.

When they were down stairs, Ginny saw that the rest of her family had joined the group, and were talking about different things. Arthur had cornered poor Dan and was asking him all kinds of questions about what he called muggle devices such as a blender, and why was it different from a mixer.

To Minerva, now came the hard part." Mr and Mrs. Granger, how open minded are you to change?"

Dan and Jean looked at her like she just grew two heads. "How do you mean? There is change occurring all the time, and we take it in stride." Dan said.

"If I were to tell you that there are forces in the world that goes against everything you believe in, how would you take it?"

"I suppose I would have to see it to believe it." Dan said.

"Hermione would you take the spoon from your father please?"

Hermione wished for the spoon, and it left Dan for his daughter. Both Dan and Jean were at a loss for words. "How did she do that?" Jean asked.

"Magic." Minerva answered.

"Magic?" asked Dan. "There is no such thing as real magic, it is all slight of hand. A stage show, for an audience."

"Then can you explain to me what your daughter just did?"

"No."

"Harry, can you turn this spoon int a plate?"

Two seconds later, the spoon had turned into a plate. Even the magics were surprised. Harry then took it a step further by making the plate get up from Hermione and danced around the room, stopping in front of each person watching and then continuing on to the next, until; it got to him and the he changed it back into a spoon.

Sirius and Remus were laughing, Lily, Molly and Alicia were giddy. The boys were shocked, especially Bill and Charley as they were in school, and could not do that with a wand. Dan and Jean, however, had passed out. What they had witnessed was beyond their comprehension.

Minerva brought them back, and then explained to everyone what she learned in the room. Ron and Daniel were embarrassed when Minerva said they were unable to do the things that Harry, Ginny and Hermione had done. But they were put at ease, when they were told, that not many full grown wizards could, let alone a seven year old, or in Ginny's case six.

Ginny hrummphed. "I will be seven in two days, and Harry is eight!"

Minerva laughed and then begged Ginny's forgiveness, which she accepted, and then laughed.

Minerva settled and said to Dan and Jean, "If you two wouldn't mind, we would like Hermione to join us in our class for learning. Up till now it has been just muggle studies, or non magic studies like Math, English, History, and Geography. They are now going to have mixed classes, to include magical concept, theory, and intent. Until Ron and Daniel get a wand, they will not be able to perform magic, but Hermione, Ginny, and Harry will continue to explore their abilities with wandless wordless magic. We will need a new teacher, as I can not perform wandless magic, and know of only one who can. If he consents, he will be teaching the three some strong magic, and I'm not sure if they can all handle it, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did. It takes a strong will to do wandless, and wordless magic, also called silent or mind magic. Do you think you would allow Hermione to attend these classes?"

"Can we talk with Hermione in private please?" Asked Jean.

Hermione led them to the room that she was previously in.

"Hermione, We want you to know that we ill support you in whatever you wish, but we also want you to know that we have doubts about this. You would have to leave school, and come here to learn things we know nothing about. If you hadn't done what you did, we still wouldn't believe it. If you wish to pursue magic, we will stand by your decision."

"Mom, dad, you know that I don't get along with anybody in school. They always pick on me, call me names and won't leave me alone. Harry and Ginny like me. They hugged me. No one has ever hugged me other than you. And do you know what, I liked it. I liked that some cares enough for me to hug me, and treat me like more than a friend. I want more of that. Plus I will be learning something new and fascinating. This is what I want, and with the benefit of two, maybe four friends, why would I want to pass. Plus, teaching will be more personal, and Mrs. Potter and Mrs Weasley will be here for guidance."

"Hermione, all you had to say was yes, I do wish to come here, and we would have agreed. But we are happy that you have friends and a course you wish to study. Come on, let's go tell them the news."

Sirius had excused him self from the group, saying he had something important he had to do for work. He went to his lab, and started brewing a potion he and James had done 12 years ago. This is going to be good, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Sirius separated the five children, putting Ron and Daniel in a room with books on Prank spells and potions, knowing their love for these. They were to study these and come up with a prank to try on him. If they could get one by him, he would get them a practice wand, to use for their pranks. He left them alone, to join his prize students. He wad not tell anyone that, but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had become like his children, unofficially of course. He brought with him something special for today. He had been brewing it for the past three months, and it was now ready.

The trio, as they were now known as affectionately, had been doing meditation exercises for a year now, and for six months,Oocclumancy. All three were strong Occlumans, as Sirius found it difficult to see who was the strongest, as he could not penetrate any of their shields. True, he was not strong at Legilamancy, but he could perform it. Now however was not the time for this, now was the time he had been preparing them for the last three months.

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, for the past three months I have been building your meditation abilities for a certain reason. Do either of you know what an Animagus is?"

Harry started, "It is a witch or a wizard,"

Ginny next, "Who, with training, "

Hermione, "Can change into an animal."

"OK now, that's just weird. When did you learn how to do that?"

"We started to,"

"Do it about,"

"Three months ago."

"Uhhhh, please for my sanity's sake, keep it to a minimum. Now back to the main topic. How would you like to attempt to become Animagi?"

The three looked to each other, and said in unison, "Yes, please."

"Excellent, now here is what you need to do. I brewed this potion for you all to take. Once you have taken it, you will need to lie down, and go into your meditation mode. While meditating, the potion will take effect, and put you all in area where you will meet your Animagus form. Now just to warn you, this potion will only work, if you have the ability to transform. Not all people have this ability. As a matter of fact, only about 25% have this ability, and only 10% of those, actually acquire the transformation, because of the concentration required to perform it. If you don't find your form, do not be disappointed. You would just be one of the many who cannot. Now, are there any questions?"

Hermione asked, "How long will we be in our meditation mode?"

"About an hour."

Ginny, "How long after we see our form, will it be before we can transform?"

"That depends on the individual. If it takes longer than a year, then it probably won't happen. It may only take a few days. Just remember, the more you concentrate, and the more determined you are, the faster it will occur."

Harry, "If it happens, and we see our form, and we start our transformation, do we try it fully, or do we try it one body part at a time?"

"You know, you three are the smartest kids I have ever seen. You just asked the three hardest questions to ask in this area. It usually takes about 20-30 questions to get to them, and you asked them 1,2,3. You make me proud, and you make me feel stupid. But to answer your question, Harry, every one I know, that could transform, usually did one body part at a time, but knowing you three, who knows. Now are there any more questions? Good, then shall we try it?" He finished when no one said anything further.

Three of them drank their potions, went into meditation mode when they lied down.

The three of them found themselves Lying in the grass looking out at an open plain, that was surrounded by woods. At the edge of the woods were all types of birds and animals. This took them back, as they thought they were only suppose to see there form. As they stood up, and approached the gathered animals, a glowing figure appeared before them. It was weird, because you couldn't tell how big he was, or how old he was. As a matter of fact, you could not make out any characteristics of the figure. Just that it was a figure.

"At last, you have come to visit. I, no, we, have waited a long time for you three to show up. You have been chosen to to take over the title of the Golden ones. The fire, the heart, and the soul. Welcome to you all. I would tell you my name, but it is meaningless. All you have to know is I have been chosen to guide you. The animals gathered here, are here to witness your chosen forms. None of these here are to be chosen, just witness. If you would follow me, I will lead you to the forms you will become."

The three followed the light to a tree line about 20m away. When he stopped they stopped.

They watched the tree line. They heard a rustling of the trees moving through the woods, when a figure could be seen approaching. It was a horse, the likes of which they had never seen before. It's mane was bright red, as if it were on fire. It's eyes were also bright red. When it struck a rock on the ground with it's hoofs, sparks could be seen flying through the air. This horse approached the three, and went straight to Ginny, and laid it's head on her shoulder. Ginny felt an immediate connection to it. This was Ginny's Animagus form. The horse pulled away from Ginny, and disappeared.

The next to come through, was not walking, it was flying, and it was huge. It was a great golden eagle, but larger than any they had ever seen before. It's wing span had to be about fifteen feet. It landed in front of the three, and walked to Hermione, and as the horse, put it's head on her shoulder. Hermione felt a rush course through body, as she accepted her form. As did the horse, the eagle backed away from Hermione, and disappeared.

They looked back to the woods for Harry form, but they were surprised when the golden figure approached Harry instead. He reached out his hand as if to shake Harry's hand, and when Harry reached out, the golden figure took Harry's hand, and pulled him into an embrace. This time, the figure did not pull away, but seemed to melt into Harry. It appeared to the three that he had absorbed the golden figure. Then, Harry changed. He grew to about 7 ft tall and was broad in the shoulders, with arms like a blacksmith. His legs were like his arms, only bigger. and at his waist was a sword that when he drew it from the scabbard, it seemed to light on fire. His hair was still jet black, but longer, and tamer. His green eyes were larger, and more intense. He had become a warrior, The girls looked at him with wonder. Never had they seen such a more magnificent figure.

Harry stared down the length of his body, legs, and then his arms. He pulled his left arm up, and flexed his muscle, which looked like it was covered by steel cables running under his skin. He looked back at the girls, and saw a look of amazement in both sets of eyes. And then, a name hit his mind, and knew what he was to be called. Harry's was to be called Romulus from the founder of Rome. Then the golden figure left Harry's body, and said. "The three forms are yours, and you can call on them right now if you wish." which they did, and all three changed, and stood before the figure. "Now, I am able to tell you, that with practice, you will become the most fearsome fighting force on the side of the light. Keep these forms secret, known only to a few. Five at the most. Albus Dumbledore must be one of them. There is a reason for this, that you will know later. Your mother should know also Harry, as should your godfather, and soon to be stepfather. After that, one more should know. Now, I must leave you, as your potion will soon be wearing off. You will never see me again, but you will be hearing from me. I now leave you, as you return to your world. Farewell Golden Ones."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione woke up, with a start. They were wondering if it had been a dream. Sirius was just coming through the door, and saw they were back with him. "Sorry I wasn't here to help you when you woke up, but I had two others I have to work with as well, and they took a little longer to teach than it does you three. Now, did you see your forms?"

"Yes"

"We"

"Did"

"Stop that, will you please. Now are you going to show me what you have become?"

Harry spoke up,"First Sirius, do you know who my future father - law is?"

"How did you know he asked?" Sirius asked .

"Who asked?"

"Remus, asked your mother to marry him, and she has accepted his proposal. Sorry, they wanted to tell you themselves, tonight after dinner. We are planning a double wedding. Yes, I asked Alicia, and she also accepted. Don't tell Ron or Daniel, as they don't know yet."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy for his mother and Remus. He felt his mother needed someone to love her in a way, that he could not. "Alright then, could you floo call Professor Dumbledore, and have him come see us on an urgent matter, of utmost importance. And when he gets here, bring Mom and Remus up here with you, Please."

Sirius gave him a confused look, but complied with his wish. 30 minutes later saw them all sitting around, waiting for the three's announcement. "Professor Dumbledore, Mom, Remus,and Sirius, we have something you all need to be aware of. Young ladies, are you ready?" They nodded and first Hermione changed into the amazing horse, she had decided to name Flaming Star. The four adults looked on with different expressions. Shock on Lily's, Remus' and Sirius', and a look of delight on Dumbledore's faces.

Hermione was next, and changed into her Eagle form, which she called Angel. The looks of all the adults just got stronger, with Albus just clapping his hands together and holding them like that.

When Harry changed, all three were in shock, mainly because Albus at first did not realize what he was witnessing, and just now new what it was. The return of the Golden ones. Albus jumped up, and grabbed each one, individually, around the neck, and gave them a hug. For the first time in his life, Albus saw an end to all the suffering that the world has endured.

Lily, Sirius, and Remus just sat in shock. Sirius had never seen an Animagus of an individual before. And the Eagle was huge. And the Horse looked like it was on fire. But what he really thought was , 'This is so, COOL!'

The four changed back to their original forms, and answered all their questions.

Sirius asked, "How is it you are able to change already, and why is Harry's Animagus form a human?"

Ginny answered first, "We are able to change, so that we can train together. Harry is part of what is called the Golden Ones. We all are."

Lily then asked, "When did you start this, and why were we not told?"

Harry answered, "Mom, this is our first attempt at the transformation, and Sirius asked us not to say anything, until we were able to change."

Remus returned, "You shouldn't keep secrets of this nature from your mother, Harry. Animagus transformation is dangerous if not supervised correctly."

"Secrets are a two way street are they not, FATHER?"

Remus and Lily blushed a deep scarlet, and sat back down.

Albus was the last one to say anything. Thank you Harry, Hermione and Ginny for sharing this experience with us. You have given me, no, all of us, a new hope for peace in the future. The return of the Golden ones was thought to be a myth. But I see now, that myths are based on fact. I hope you will allow me to help in your training, when you are ready?"

"Professor," Hermione said, "It is for that reason you are here, I believe. We were told by the golden one, that it was necessary for you to be here for this event. There had to be reason for this request, and you have just provided the answer. Now if you will excuse, we are all extremely tired, and would like to rest for about an hour or so. Oh, and please, don't tell anyone about what you saw here, as the fewer people who know, the safer the three of us are, We were told one more person can be let in on our secret, but we have not determined who that should be as yet."

The four adults agreed and left the three so that they could get some rest.

MMMA-} Three years later.

Harry and Ginny were celebrating their birthdays, like always, on August 11, 1990. Harry was ten years old, and Ginny was 9. In the three years, there knowledge level was equal to that of seventh year students at Hogwarts, and their skill levels were well beyond that. And all without a wand. Albus had been training them on how to use their Animagus skills in a little know area set in a valley between two different mountain ranges, unknown to the students. Albus always Apparated them there. Ginny had learned that when she wanted to, her flame ability could move her at a speed unheard of, and that she could move through solid objects when necessary, but could not use it often, as it wore her magic core down when doing so, and could be vulnerable, if she was alone.

Hermione learned she as fast as Ginny, when she shrank her body down to the size of a Sparrow, or she could create a wind so strong that it could destroy a structure when she was the size of the Giant eagle. Harry could ride on the back of each, as long as Ginny did not try to pass through any objects, and Hermione was in her largest form. He also learned that he was stronger than any 50 men, and his endurance was 5 times his normal endurance. His limitations, were when he returned to Harry's form, he was no good to anyone for two days, if he was in his Romulus form for an hour or more. He could only remain in his form for at the most 90 minutes, if he did not try to over exert himself.

Albus was amazed at the way they worked together, to overcome the problems he set against them. The way they worked together to solve a problem. It was time to talk to Minerva, about next years students, as it looked like one more unexpected student would be added.

In the mean time, Ron and Daniel had become more competent in their pranks than the Marauders. Sirius and Remus had been on thew receiving end of a number of pranks, and were never able to retaliate. They were that good. Plus, they were smarter, that was imagined. When it was time for them to start for school, if they joined up with the twins, the school was in for a big surprise.

Although no where near the level of brilliance of the trio, they were more than average in the smarts department. It would be easy fro them to maintain an O average if they wanted to, but would be satisfied for an E average, with O's in potions and charms. These were the areas that they were most interested in, for their pranks.

They kept a strong relationship with the trio, and looked at the as brothers and sisters, which in Ron and Ginny's case was true, but they walked with a different crowd, enjoying their jovial nature, where Harry, Ginny and Hermione enjoyed their free time by reading, studying and learning. This should tell them where they were headed when they went to Hogwarts.

However, with the help of Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Dumbledore, there was something they needed to accomplish be fore they started school. They all agreed as to the importance of this, and to how soon it needed to be done. The next year was going to be one of adventure for the Magnificent Seven.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione beamed as she flew over the training area, determined to get a new record.

"Come on Hermione, we are almost there" Harry said happily as he jumped onto her back. Below them, Ginny, in her Animagus form, rushed along the ground, jumping out of the way of the boulders that shot up from the soil. Albus smiled as he watched them, they had come a long way since their training started, he was proud to see the difference in them. They were all a lot more confident in their forms and were learning new things. He noticed there was something bothering them but chose not to mention it, when the time was right it would be clear. Hermione swooped down through a tunnel, right above Ginny, Harry smiled down at her before he took out his sword. They continued to the other side, Ginny ran through the mountain in front of them while Hermione and Harry flew to the top where there was a spike that went through to the bottom of the mountain. They heard a rumble from inside it and knew Ginny was ready, in a flash, Harry swung his sword and dug it into the top of the spike. Effectively, it shattered the top of the mountain causing an avalanche, Ginny, in her human form, jumped on Hermione before she flew her and Harry to safety. Dumbledore clapped as they landed in front of him, Ginny passed him the amulet that she retrieved from the mountain before the three smiled triumphantly.

"Well I am very impressed, that was three minutes quicker than last time" Albus said, he raised his wand and repaired the top of the mountain for next time, they were truly mastering their forms and he was pleased to help the Golden ones. Their smiles grew when it was time for their break, they ran to where Daniel and Ron were planning and sat down.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously as she looked down at the piece of parchment they were writing on.

"Just a bit of payback to Sirius and Remus for what they did yesterday" Ron said showing the parchment to them. They all laughed at what they saw, Sirius and Remus were definitely not going to see that coming. Ron and Daniel continued to plan and tell them about their thoughts until the break was over and they had to go back to training.

"Now to test your sight as well as your agility, I am going to open this cage and you have to collect the creatures as they run into the forest, these creatures are tricky so don't let your guard down" Albus said before he opened the cage. Harry, Ginny and Hermione prepared to transform as they watched the cage open carefully, after a moment, Harry broke out laughing.

"Garden Gnomes, no disrespect but aren't they a little too easy" he said as he watched the Gnomes walk out of the cage cautiously.

Ginny beamed "aw, they are so cute, hello" she said as she knelt down and picked one up. It looked up at her for a moment before it leaned down and bit her thumb, she winced as she quickly stood up. "It bit me!" she said indignantly which caused Harry to laugh more as she glared at him.

"Enough messing, these things are not going to win" Hermione said, she changed into her Animagus form and flew into the forest.

"I don't see the challenge but fine" Harry said as he and Ginny changed too. They rushed into the forest and looked around the floor, there were about ten of the Garden Gnomes so it wouldn't be too hard to find them.

Harry grinned when he saw one a few feet away from them "got it!" he shouted as he jumped at it, his eyes went wide when it quickly ran through his legs. In his shock, he landed face first into the floor which was covered in leaves and soil. He quickly stood up and cleared his face, Ginny was shaking slightly and making a strange noise as she laughed at him.

"Stupid horse" he mumbled as he passed her, she seemed to roll her eyes as they continued through the forest. Above them, Hermione was watching amused while she looked for the Gnomes. She preferred her eyesight when she was in her eagle form, she squawked when she saw a Gnome and dived into the trees. She grabbed at the Gnome and flew back to the cage before dropping it in. She turned sharply and continued her hunt, shrinking so she could move more easily through the trees.

Ginny blocked off a Gnome as Harry grabbed it and ran back to the cage, so far they had all collected six. It was surprising how fast they were for such small creatures, it was difficult to catch them without hurting them but Harry guessed that was Albus' actual lesson.

They found the last one running through the trees towards a stream, Harry and Ginny smiled. He jumped on her back as she tried to run as fast as she could towards the creature. Within seconds, Harry managed to snap it up and put it in the cage. Hermione flew to them and they all transformed back into their human forms.

"Excellent, I hope you all learned not to underestimate your opponents" Albus said, Harry inwardly grinned, he knew that was going to be the lesson.

"Now, the amulet is in the forest, you are having no clues as to where about, you need to work together and try and find it within the hour, good luck" Albus said smiling at their shocked expressions. Once their time started, they ran into the forest, it must have a whole of acre of trees.

"Harry, you and Hermione check the left half, I will check the right, if anything looks strange then call the other" Ginny said, Harry and Hermione nodded before they all transformed and went their separate ways. Harry jumped onto Hermione's back and looked around carefully as they rose from the ground. Ginny ran through the trees and looked around closely, there had to be something guarding or protecting the amulet otherwise Albus would have thought it was too easy.

After about twenty minutes, Hermione saw something shiny, she lowered and noticed that it must have been the amulet. Harry noticed it and quickly jumped to the floor "Ginny!" he called. A moment later, the fiery hoarse was by his side. He took out his sword in case and walked closer to the amulet. They flew back when something repelled them and hit the trees behind them. Harry shook himself off and walked slowly back to the amulet and held out his hand. He was confused when he felt a barrier, it surrounded the area surrounding the amulet, twelve feet in every direction.

"Dumbledore must have had a reason for this, there has to be some way to pass it or destroy it" Hermione said, transforming back into her human form. Harry nodded, Albus was up to something, the only question was what. He looked closely as he let his hands drift along the shield. There must have been something, what was Albus thinking.

"Harry look out!" said Hermione urgently, Harry looked behind him and saw Ginny charging at the barrier, he quickly jumped out of the way and winced when he saw her hit the invisible wall. She transformed back to her human form and felt the bump on her head.

"Ok, that was a terrible idea" she said as she rubbed her head, she stood up and saw the concerned look on her friend's faces. "I'm fine, we need to find out how to get through though" she said turning back to the barrier. Hermione studied the area, they still had half their time but if Ginny couldn't pass through it then she couldn't understand how they would get the amulet. She changed back into her eagle form and tried to peck her way through but it didn't work. Harry raised his sword and tried to smash it but he was just thrown back. Ginny changed back into her horse form and looked carefully before something began to build up in her. She was confused when she felt a slight burning in her throat, this had never happened before. Her mouth was forced open as what looked like flames were fired towards the shield. Harry and Hermione stared at her, shocked as they saw the flames. After a moment, it seemed to move on it's own, surrounding the barrier before it closed in and passed through. When the fire was a foot away from the amulet, Ginny stopped and the barrier seemed to have vanished, she changed back into her human form and rubbed her throat.

"Well that was strange" she said but wasn't complaining, it was cool but now wasn't the time to think about it, they needed to take the amulet back to Albus. Harry picked it up and climbed onto Hermione's back once she transformed. They rushed back to Albus and gave it to him, wondering why he looked more pleased than usual. "I see you have found more of your talent" he said to Ginny. She nodded, he knew about the Golden ones so he must of known that they had more powers. Harry and Hermione wondered what other powers there were but shrugged it off, they would find out soon enough.

MMMA-}

Albus had brought the children home, and sent Daniel and Ron off to find something to do, while he talked with the Golden Ones and the adults.

Daniel and ron went to their room, to do more planning. Trying to make sure that their plan was fool proof. They knew how hard it was to pull one over on the Marauders. They thought about how, if they saw through a obvious prank, they may fall to a hidden prank. That was what they were working on.

In the kitchen, Albus was telling the assembled group about what he knew of Horcruxes. How they were conceived, protective spells, and how to destroy them. This was an important issue, and was making it a point to look at ginny as he was saying this. She wondered why he was singling out herself? Then she thought about her knew flame throwing ability. "Professor, you say Fiend fire can destroy a Horcrux, and you kept looking at me as if you were trying tom push the point across for me to get it. Is my new flame throwing ability, Fiend fire?"

"Very good Ginny, I was hoping you would make the connection. Yes, indeed, it is Fiend fire, and you seem to have excellent control of it. That was what that last problem was all about. You learning of this new ability. You had to become aware of it, prior to starting what I intend on doing. Now, What I suggest we do, is to pair up, and go Horcrux hunting. Harry, you and Lily will be one pair. Ginny, you and Remus will be another. And finally, Hermione, you and Sirius will be the final pair. You will go out, one pair at a time. If my calculations are correct, there are six Horcruxes, five of which, you will be going after, before school starts. One of these, is a living creature. What you have to learn first, is how to detect a Dark magical item. Hermione, if you would, please change into your smallest form."

Hermione changed into her Eagle Animagus form, and shrunk down into her smallest form. She looked up at the Professor, and waited for him to procede.

Albus then asked her to concentrate on what he was saying. "Hermione, what I want you to do, is look at this ring." He produced a ring of gold with a large stone on it. "Now, what I want you to do is concentrate on this ring as a dark object. If it is indeed a dark object, it will have a black sort of mist surrounding it. Now please, if you will."

Hermione looked closely at the ring, and tried to see it as a dark object. She tried harder, and finally saw a mist around it, but it wasn't black, just a grey color. She changed back, and told Albus what she saw, with a look of failure on her face. Where as Albus had a look of glee on his. "What you saw, Hermione, was exactly what it was. It is my family ring, and is gray, because it was made with magic that fringes on the Dark Arts, but are not quite considered dark. That is why the Gray mist. Excellent perception Hermione, excellent."

Hermione was relieved at this, for she thought she let the Professor down. "Professor, how many different colors are there to these mists, and how do you tell them apart, what are dark and neutral, and good?"

"Good question Hermione, now let us think for a minute, If an object is dark, they would give of shades that would absorb light, like black, gray and brown. If it was neutral it would absorb light, but would slightly brighten in color, like a red, blue or violet. If it was a light spell, it would reflect it, and shine brightly, like a gold, white or yellow. Does this make any sense to you all?"

It did for all of them.

"Good, as this needs to be clear, when you go hunting. If you see several objects that are dark, the Horcrux will be the darkest of them all, because a person has to be killed in order to form a Horcrux. This has to killed solely for the purpose to make a horcrux, not just some one who died because of a violent act against him or her. He or she, is part of a ritual that is performed to break apart the casters soul, and capture the piece that broke off,and capture it in an object selected for the ritual. In the past, people used ordinary objects to use as a Horcrux, but they were to easily discarded because of their mundane form. You see, wizards discard of their waste, using Fiend fire. Voldemort felt that he needed to find historical treasures to store his pieces of soul, thinking no one would want to destroy items that once belonged to the Founders."

"Ginny, I would like you and Remus to go first to get a Horcrux. I know where it is, but we can not retrieve it. It is in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault in Gringotts. The Director has told me of a dark object in her vault, but can not go in, and there fore do not know what it is. I have a list of objects that it could be, and it is a short list. Gryfinndor's Sword, Slytherin's Locket, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, and Ravenclaw's Diadem. Any, or all of them could be a Horcrux. When you go to the vault, look for one of these items, and destroy it with your Fiend fire.. NOw, I want every one to get a good night sleep, and the hunt will begin tomorrow. Lily, would you mind me staying her this evening?"

"Of course not Albus, you have done so much, I could never turn down your request for something so trivial."

"Thank you my dear, and if you don't mind, I will have these young ones guide me to my room, so that I might retire for the evening."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione also said good evening, as they had a rough day. Soon, Lily was sitting alone, telling every one that she had some reading to do, before retiring. Actually, what Lily wanted to do, was talk with James, as since her and Remus got married, James had seldom made his presence known. 'James, are you there, my beloved?'

'Yes, Lils, I'm here.'

'Why are you avoiding me, have I done or said something to upset you?'

"No, sweetheart, you have done nothing wrong. As a matter of fact, you have done everything right. I have remained in the background, to let yours and Remus' relationship to blossom. It would not do, for me to pop up when you are trying to be intimate. Are you unhappy with your relationship with Remus? I don't sense anything like that from you."

"Oh no, I love Remus, I truly do. It's just that I miss the conversations we used to have. Is that wrtong. Remus iunderstands that you are still there, and even encourages me to my little talks with you. It is weird, we have been married a little over a year, and I remember our wedding day, as if it happened yesterday. It was perfect, and I could feel you in my mind, cheering like a little kid, Go Remus, Go Remus, you kept saying. I almost wanted to laugh. But it felt wrong for my husband cheering on the person I was marrying, that wasn't you. Does that sound bad? I want to love him as much as I do you, but you were always my first love. My deepest love. Please tell me I did the right thing?"

"Lily, you had to do this, to continue to live. Remus is the right person for you. I will always love you, but I can not give you what you need all the time. I can not give you a hug when you need it. I can not give you a kiss when you need it, I also can not give you a shag when you need it, although I wish I could. The reason I stay hidden is because I knew you would feel like this. The reason I stay, is because I knew you would need me in times like this. However, I can not stay forever. I must move on, but I would like to be with you until Harry goes to school. I would also like to see you and Remus have children. And Sirius and Alicia have children.'

'I would like that too my love, as I think Remus would be a good father. Thankyou for listening James, and now, I think I will go to bed, and try to coerce Remus in trying for a daughter. How do you feel about that?'

'BRILLIANT'


	10. Chapter 10

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 10

The plan was not a complicated one, but there were many ways it could go wrong. Too many to even consider. Sirius had to take Ginny with him in to the vault area, get the goblin escort to go into the vault with him when he entered his vault, and keep him occupied for 10 minutes, while Ginny Morphed into her Animagus, get to the LeStrange vault, enter it with her power to go through walls, destroy the Horcrux, and return before being discovered. Simple, yet complex.

Sirius opened the Black family vault, and entered it. He was in there about two minutes, when he came back out to ask the goblin for his assistance. The goblin was hesitant for a second, looked back at Ginny. He saw she was occupying her time with a book, then shruged his shoulders, and entered the vault to help. Ginny immediately changed into her Horse Animagus, and flamed to the LeStrange vault, and past through the door. She searched for the Dark item, and found it in the form of a cup. It must be the Hufflepuff cup that Albus mentioned. Using her Fiend fire power, she aimed it at the cup, and saw the black mist rising from the cup, as it was being destroyed. The mist disappeared almost as soon as it left the cup. Ginny ran back out of the vault, and flamed back to the cart, changed back to her self, got back into the cart, and picked her book back up.

The entire scenario took about four minutes. About two minutes after she got back, the goblin came back out to make sure Ginny was still in the cart, and went back in to help Sirius finish what he was doing. Another four minutes had them heading back to the main area, and out of the building. They Apparated back to Potter Manor, and to announce their success.

Albus was thrilled with the ease that they accomplished this, since there was much doubt about it happening. "Ginny, can you tell me the item that you destroyed, and what happened when you destroyed it?"

"Yes sir, It was Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and it gave off a black mist as it was being destroyed. The mist disappeared as soon as it was completely free of the Horxcrux. Whether the soul fragment was destroyed or not, I don't know? The cup was destroyed, and I transfigured another cup that was in the vault to look identical to Helga's cup, to keep the suspicion down, in case some one was to go check on it. I then put a dark curse on it for good measure."

"Excellent job, my dear, excellent. It would appear we are off to a good start, in our hunt. Tomorrow, we will send Hermione and Remus out to find another one. In the meantime, I suggest you practice your individual strengths, and see if you can discover any more hidden talents you all may have. Hermione, I am sure your vision has some hidden ability, we have not yet uncovered. Test it to find out what it may be. Harry, you are a wealth of power, yet untapped. We must figure out your full potential. Explore every avenue of your powers to find paths leading you to different strengths. There is one I wish you all to explore, and that is a connection you might share with each other. A mind link, where you can communicate, with out letting an opponent know what you are planning to do. Ginny, your Fiend Fire ability thus far has been limited to close range. Try to expand it, to cover more area, and sort of a shield of protection. There is not much that can pass through the Fiend fire. Even most spells can not pass through."

"We will Professor, and I hope that we will be as successful as Ginny and Sirius was." Hermione responded. Remus nodded his agreement.

MMMA-}

Lily was sitting in the family room, reading a book on Fiend fire, when Remus came in and sat next to her, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him, with a questioning glance, and he smiled. "I have a question to ask you, and you have every right to say no, slap me, spell me, or what ever. But Personally, I would like to talk to James, without your presence, if that is possible?"

"Remus, you know James and I share all our thoughts, and can not hide them from each other. I wish you could talk to him, as it would ease tension you have about you and I. If you can tell me how this could be accomplished, I would be more than happy to let you and James talk without my being there."

Remus thought about it for the longest time, and could not find a away to accomplish this. He knew he could not enter anyone Else's body that was not blood, which meant Harry was the only one, other than Lily. Since Harry was not aware of the soul essence of his father residing inside his mother, that was not an option.

Harry was the one to come up with the answer, in the form of a question. "Mom, with all the wizard portraits hanging on the wall, I was wondering if you might have one of dad around, that we could hang up. I would like to get to know him?"

"I do, Harry, but until I pass on, it will not activate, as both of the people in the picture need to pass on in order for it to work. I would like to hang though, but I did not think you would like the picture hanging and not be able to communicate with it. If you can get past the image not being able to talk to you, I will put it up on the wall?"

"I would like that mom, even if it is just to see dad. I know we have pictures that are magical, but they are small, and you know my vision is not the best, when in my normal body. I'm sure the portrait is much larger, and is always there for me to talk to. He may not be able to answer, but maybe he can hear me. Even that is more than I can hope for."

"I will, Harry, and thank you for your concern. You do know that your father loved you very much, don't you?"

"Oh, I know mom, just like I know you and Remus love me also, as does Sirius, Aunt Alicia, Daniel, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. But to have Dad around to listen to my problems would work wonders when I don't want you and Remus to know. Nothing bad mind you, just personal stuff."

"I understand Harry, just like I am sure Remus does. I will get Remus to hang the picture when he gets back from his and Hermione's little venture."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

After Harry left, James asked her, 'Lily, do you suppose that I could leave you body, and enter the portrait, and carry on that that way? Maybe even to return to your body when necessary to help in certain situations? If I could do that, anyone could talk to me, and have private conversations."

'I don't know James, maybe, I can go to the portrait, and you can try to see what happens, But I don't want to lose you. What happens if you leave, and can't enter the portrait, and can't return to me. I don't know if I could stand that. Just like Remus, I need you also."

'I believe I can reach out, and see if the portrait will accept me, and allow me to remain,and converse with the living. If not, then I will stay where I am. Shall we try?'

Lily went to the attic where the portrait was hidden from every one. Lily sat in front of it, and felt James reach out to the Portrait of himself. At first nothing happened. She watched as the portrait remained listless. And then, there was a fluttering of his eyelids in the portrait. She felt James leave her body. There was an emptiness she had not felt since she returned. Then she heard James, 'It worked Lily, I am able to to speak openly know, I think, Let me shut down our link, and try to talk to you through the portrait.' She felt alone, and didn't like the feeling.

"Lily, are you all right? You look lost? You know I am here for you? Lily please answer me."

"I'm here James, it is just when you left, there was a sudden feeling loneliness, and abandonment. Could you please try to re-enter my body, to see if you can?"

James tried, but could not. He even tried the mind link, but could not. "I'm sorry Lils, but it is not possible. I guess when I entered you body, it was because I was with you, that I entered. Now that I have left, there is no way to get back. Please don't let this bother you my love. I will always be here for you. I will still love you, and when ever you need to hear it, just come see me. In away, it is probably better this way, as you and Remus can now be more of a married couple, and less of a Manage~ Et~Trois, so to speak."

"I will still miss the little talks we had late at night, while lying in the bed,even as Remus slept beside me. It felt like I was cheating on him with my own husband. It was a funny situation, if you stop and think about it. But perhaps you are right. It is time we moved on, and if you really want to know, I wish to have another child for Harry to act like a big brother. He is special, James, and I love him so much, but he is expected to do something that no adult has been able to do. How an a mere child be expected to take down a villain as powerful as Voldemort, when he returns. And he will return, of that I have no doubt."

Lily used the levitation charm, and carried the portrait down to the family room, and hung it over the fireplace.

MMMA-}

Remus and Hermione were approaching a small shack on the outskirts of Little Haggleton. It was the home of the now deceased, Gaunt family. Albus had told them that a past visit from an Auror, had detected a dark object of immense power radiating from it. Both Remus and Hermione could also feel the evil essence as they approached the run down shack. There were remains of dead snakes hanging from nails all over the house. It was a gruesome sight, that made Hermione shiver when she saw them. She steadied herself, and changed into her Eagle Animagus, and shrunk down, to enter through a broken window. She examined the area, and saw several protective spells, guarding the home from unwanted visitors. Some were meant to kill, and others to harm, or scare away these visitors. She exited the cottage, and told Remus what she found. "Remus, there are several different level of spells protecting the object, and the object it self is under the floor board, but has a killing curse on it, to keep it safe."

"Thank you Hermione. I believe I can get us past the weaker wards fairly quickly, and safely. What I need you to do, is to change back, and tell me what you see, in the form of spells, using your mind speaking abilities. Then we will approach the greater threats, once we get inside."

There were four spells, blocking entry to the cottage, that the two of them were able to tear down. Then, once inside, Hermione told him of the injuring threats, and were they were. Most they were able to avoid, as they were used as decoys. There were two, protecting the object, which Hermione dispensed with one, and Remus the other. The last charm, was the killing charm, and it was the hardest one to dispense with. Hermione thought on it for a minute, and then suggested that Remus find a length of rope, and secure it to the floor board covering the object. Since it was loose, it was simple to accomplish this without disturbing the spell. She then had him and her leave the cottage, taking the rope with them. She took the end of the rope, and started flying away from the cottage. As soon as the rope tightened, there was a large explosion, and a large green cloud arose from the leveled building. They went back to the spot of the objects hiding spot, and removed the rubble to get to it. Once this was removed, Remus went to retrieve the object, when Hermione stopped him. "Remus, I still detect a spell on the object, that could kill, if not properly handled. Let me try something."

Hermione found a stiff wire, and bent a hook at the end of it. She then dug through the debris, and found a ring, with a large facing on it. She used the wire to remove the ring, and then closed the hook around the ring, so as not to lose it during their travel home. as soon as the wire closed around the ring, it started to get hot, causing Hermione to drop the wire. Remus examined the wire, and saw it get red hot. It would burn anything they used to try and pick it up. They poured water on it from a barrel that was against the fence. It cooled it down, until they tried picking it up again. Remus was at a loss for a moment, and then had an idea. He went to the barrel and dumped it over so that the water ran over the ring and wire. as soon as the water hit the ring, he froze the water, encasing the ring and wire in ice. He tried picking the frozen article, and was relieved that it didn't burn. Hermione changed back into her Eagle form, and flashed home with the object, while Remus Apparated back.

When Remus walked into the house, Hermione was already explaining to Albus what had happened. "Then when we tried to pick it up with the wire, the wire immediately got hot. If it hadn't been for Remus, I would still be threwre trying to figure out how to bring this stupid thing back. Oh, Remus, you're back." and Hermione launched herself at Remus, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you Hermione for that wonderful hug, it was just what I needed to straighten my back out." He laughed, as well as the rest of the group.

Hermione then ran upstairs to wake the rest of the kids. While she was doing that, Lily took Remus' hand, and led him into the family room, and James' portrait. Remus looked up at James, "I wish you could answer me Prongs, I have so much to ask you."

"Perhaps later, when we can be alone." answered James.

Remus almost fell when James talked to him, "James, is that really you?"

"Yes, Moony, it is. and I look forward to our talk. We have much to discuss. For now, I want you to think about what you want to ask me, and to think about what you plan to take care of your wife and son. They are yours now, and I want you to think about them as such. I will talk to Harry, as I have already talked to Lils. I have talked to Albus already, and he has a surprise for you. Till we can talk privately, take care. now if you will, I wish to talk to my son, alone or with the Girls."

"I'm afraid we need the services of Ginny for a few minutes, before she can join you James." Albus added.

"That's fine Albus, I will hold of the trios part, until she arrives."

The kids sounded like a stampede as they ran down the stairs. It was believed to be mostly Ron and Daniel, as they were always hungry. The way those two ate, they should be as big as elephants. As it was, they were much bigger than Harry and the girls, but they were still not fat, just stocky. Daniel was the biggest, and very strong, but his magic was the weakest. Not meaning he was weak, just that Ron was just a little stronger in the magical department. Ron was not even close to Hermione's level and forget about Ginny's level. Both of the girls were stronger than Minerva in the magic department. As for Harry, If he and Albus were to duel, it would be questionable as to who would win, Harry would be tested, and may lose, but only because of Albus' years of practice.

Lily asked Harry and Hermione into the family room, while Albus took Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Alicia, Ron and Daniel into the kitchen. He took the ice covered ring with him outside.

Lily led Harry and Hermione to the portrait of James and told Harry, "Harry, this is the portrait I told you about. Say hello to your father."

Harry looked to the portrait. "I wish you could talk to me dad. I want to know what your voice sounds like. I want to know what you think of me. I want to know you."

Harry jumped when James shifted in the Portrait, and looked down at him. "My son, I couldn't be prouder of you. Your mom has told me what you have accomplished with the help of your girlfriends, and Albus. You have accomplished more in your ten years of life, than any adult I know, except maybe your mother. You conquered death Harry. How many people do you know who have done that. You are preparing to go to war against the greatest villain to have ever lived. Who can else can make that statement. You are my heir, and my blood. Is that not enough to tell you I love you? Believe me when I say, that my pride will never lessen, but only grow stronger as you get older."

The tears in Harry's eyes were all that needed to be seen, to say how he felt about his father's words. They were like a burst os adrenaline running it's course through his body. Lily left them to talk, but came right back in with Ginny, and she left again. Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat in front of the portrait while James talked.

"I am sure that Albus has told you of the meaning of this Golden Ones title. What I don't think he told you, that you should know is, you are all three bonded to each other. A soul bond, and you will be joined by more, through the years to come. Not all will be soul bonds, but friendship bond. In all, there will be twelve of you. Ginny, your brother Ron, and Harry your cousin Daniel, will be of these bonds. Never try to push them away. Seven more will be added to you group, and how many will be soul is yet to be determined, but I am sure of two, who will be tasked for this bond. Harry, through out the ages, the Potters, the Weasley's and the Longbottoms have fought together as brethren. Neville Longbottom is one of the people to bond with you. Another is Susan Bones. Amelia is her Aunt and guardian, and is a very important key in your life. Susan will also be a part of this bonding. You should also know that there will be those who, though not bonded, will play key roles in your future. Be aware of the signs of of true allegiance. You will become a strong team when all are assembled."

"Mr. Potter, how will we know if our allies are a bond, or just that, allies." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, please call me James. You will not know who are bonded and who are not, until you can feel them in your heart. Some may even be adults, so don't push anyone away. Now, is there anything else you wish to ask me? No, ok then if you would do me a favor, ask Remus to come in and join me so that we can talk. We have a lot to talk about. Oh, Harry, a word with you please, alone. The girls left to get Remus, and James talked to Harry.

"Son, I know you love me, and mom, but how do you feel about Remus and your mom marrying. Did it hurt you when they married?"

"Dad, I was thrilled when Mom and Remus married. She always looked so lonely. She perked up, when her and Remus started to date, and Then when he proposed, She seemed to gain new life. The wedding was beautiful, but small. There were less than thirty people attending, but that was all they wanted. Close friends and Family. I will always love them, if that is your worry."

"That's only a part of it son. I was hoping you could start calling Remus dad. He is not a replacement of me, but he has always wanted children, but because of his condition, he was afraid to even try to get close enough to a woman. When your mother and him got together, after the Halloween incident, and they got closer, it brought new life into his body. Another thing I would like to tell you is, that your mom would like to have another child. Would that bother you any, to have a brother or a sister this late in life?"

"Are you kidding me. that would be super. I have always wanted a brother or sister. So, does that mean she is pregnant, or just working on it?"

James started laughing so hard, Remus had to come in to see what was happening. What he saw, was James doubled over in his frame, and Harry rolling around on the floor. Both of them laughing. "Can I be let in on the joke, and James, I thought both you and Lily had to pass on for this to happen?"

The two continued to laugh, but Harry was able to stand, and leave the room, still holding his sides and laughing.

"Can you tell me what that was all about Prongs?"

"Maybe after it happens. Right now, I need to get serious, no pun intended. Moony, I want you to know, I am behind you and Lily being married. I know you had feelings for her when we were in school, but because of my trying so hard to get her attention, and your monthly affliction, you stood off to the side, and let Lily and I get together. For that, I am eternally sorry. It could have been you and Lily walking down that aisle in 79. Now that it has happened, I want you to take care of her, and Harry as if it had been you who was his father, and her husband from the start. You deserve to be happy, what with all you went through. She is a loving, caring person, and she deserves to be happy also."

"Thank you James. I know she is special, and you're right, I did have feelings for her in school, actually, it was more than that. Lily was the only one that knew of my condition, that would have anything to do with me. Even after she knew, she kissed me, or I kissed her, or however it happened, she allowed it to happen. It was the first kiss for me, and it was special. I knew it was not safe for her to be around me, yet she would not let me push her away. I am so ashamed, James, but, I loved her from that moment on. It was so hard for me to watch you and Lily get married. It was like someone reaching in and ripping out my heart. But in the same vane, I was so happy for you both, and I saw that Lily was truly happy."

"Thanks for your honesty, Moony. You know, if I was still around, and you told me that, I would rip you apart, and feed it to your werewolf friend. Now, did Albus talk to you?"

"Yes he did, and I want to thank you for that. Of course it won't be fore two years, but It is more that I could have hoped for. Thank you James for your help."

"Anything for a Marauder, my friend. Oh, and to answer your earlier question, In order for this Portrait to work, I had to leave Lily's body. But I had to do this, so that I could talk to you, Sirius, Lily, Harry, and anyone else that wished to talk to me. Lily is a bit upset, and might need some comfroting this evening, so leave a spot open for her, if you know what I mean."

"Not really, but I am sure, I can figure it out."


	11. Chapter 11

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N 1. First, this chapter belongs to fred aholic, and we would appreciate any of you viewers to contact her to let her know how she did. She is a fantastic writer, and I lucked out to get her to co-author this story with me. This story has been a bigger success than i expected, and Tes has been a big part of it.

2. I would like to thank on of our reviewers for coming up with the Portrait idea for James. Please forgive me as I have forgotten your name, but she is in the reviews, and she is probably devising ways to kill me right now. If I didn't get old, I wouldn't have this problem. Unfortunately, I did, and I do. My MS doesn't help matters either. That is why I am thinking of the story, as I write it. Oh yeah, Loretta. sorry bout that.

3. I would also like to thank Buckwheat Zydeco. I am glad you stayed with us.

MMMA-}

Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs, talking about what other Horcruxes there were when they saw Harry in the family room. They smiled as they watched him through the partly open door, he was talking to his dad, he did that a lot since the portrait was put on the wall. They thought it was great, Harry had always wondered about his dad and now he could ask him questions and talk to him. They quietly walked passed the room, they didn't want to disturb him, he deserved as much time as he could with his dad and they weren't going to get in the way of that. They walked into the kitchen where Lily, Sirius and Alicia were sitting and talking.

"Me and Harry are going to try and find the locket today, Dumbledore thinks that it might be in a cave" they heard Lily say.

"I have an idea, I can go to Grimauld place and have a look around, one of the children could come with me, there is bound to be something there that can help with the protective charms around the Horcruxes, knowing my dark, pure blood crazy relatives" Sirius said, refusing to call the Blacks his family.

"I can go with you" Ginny said, the adults looked up and just realized that they were there. Sirius grinned when he saw her "Excellent, we can leave when everything is ready." he said.

"Leave for where?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, still smiling from when he was talking to his dad.

"Just to Grimauld place to see if there is anything to help us" Sirius said, he didn't know exactly what there was in his old home but there might be something helpful.

"We will check out that cave Albus told us about today Harry" Lily said when she saw her son.

"Ok, hopefully the locket is in there" Harry said, he wondered if the locket was a Horcrux, it would be surprising if it wasn't, it belonged to Salazar which would make Voldemort want it all the more.

.

After they were ready, Sirius and Ginny apparated outside of Grimauld place., they walked up the steps and opened the door when a horrible wail was heard.

"Blood traitors, scum, mudbloods they need to be killed, destroyed!" a woman shouted, Ginny looked around her, wondering where the voice was coming from while Sirius ran to the stairs and pulled a curtain across a portrait, effectively silencing it.

"What was that?" Ginny asked bewildered, she didn't know a portrait could be that vile and loud, she didn't even know a person could be unless they magnified their voice.

"That, that was dear old mummy, she has been hanging there since she died and I got this house, should have known the old wench would use a permanent sticking charm so I couldn't take her down, just ignore what she says, she never was a nice woman" he explained bitterly. They walked around the house, Ginny shivered as she felt all of the dark objects, it was unnatural for so many to be in one place. Her eyes widened when she saw a collection of shriveled heads mantled along the wall above the stairs.

"House elves, when they are too old to work, their heads are chopped off and placed on here" Sirius said when he realized what she was looking at. She couldn't look away from the heads, how could anyone do something so sickly, so horrible, surely they couldn't do this, there must have been some law against it.

"We need to carry on" Sirius said, leading her away from the horrific sight, they continued up the stairs, there was nothing so far that could help them. She stopped when she heard something, she looked to her left and quickly backed away when one of the heads moved, she looked closer and realized that it was alive and it's body was still attached.

"A blood traitor, Mr Black has brought a blood traitor into the noble house of black, what would my poor mistress think" the house elf said sadly as he glared at her.

"Enough Kreature, go back to your work!" Sirius growled, he hated that house elf, why couldn't it just go away.

"Yes sir, I live to serve the Blacks" the house elf said in a mock kind voice before it walked down the stairs. Sirius seemed to brighten up when he looked into a room, he grabbed a box and filled it with different items, items that he was sure would help them.

Ginny watched him for a moment until she felt something leave her and a sudden rush of darkness spread over her, she turned around, it seemed to be coming from the stairs but it wasn't there before. She walked down the stairs as the darkness grew, it wasn't like the other darkness that was in the house, it seemed stronger, nearly unthinkable. She followed it until she was back downstairs and walking through a hallway, everything around her was lost, all she could focus on was the feeling, the soft hypnotizing buzzing in her ear as she got closer to a rusty looking door. She reached her hand out for the handle, the feeling becoming unbearable, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sirius behind her looking concerned.

"What is it?" he asked, she seemed to be in some type of trance when she was walking down the stairs, ignoring him when he tried calling her name.

"I am not sure, there is something in there, something dark and powerful, a lot more than anything else in this house, what's behind this door?" she asked.

Sirius thought for a moment "it is only a small part of the basement, it is only used for Kreature's room" he said, there couldn't have been anything dark there. Ginny turned back to the door and opened it, it was very dark but brightened when she lit her wand. She slowly walked into the room, it didn't look very special, normally, no one would think anything would even be in here. There was a small door in the corner where it was coming from, she opened it and looked inside, there was only a blanket and a few disregarded items, among the heap was a small silver locket. Strange, she thought that Harry and Lily were going to look for the locket in the cave.

"The power seems to be coming from this, there is no way it can be this dark without someone having to die to make it" she said showing it to Sirius.

"This looks like just a locket but if your sure, we will take it back" he said, he put it in the box and continued to look around the house.

.

"I don't feel anything mum" Harry said as they entered the cave, he could feel wards but there was nothing behind them.

"Maybe the wards are stopping you Harry, after all, that might be what they are there for" Lily said, she looked around the cave, there was something strange about it. She watched as Harry walked up to the wall and put his hand on it, the wards seemed to be against it but there was nothing telling him how to break them. He walked along the side of the wall, feeling for any cracks or signs of what to do. He stopped when his forehead suddenly burned, that had never happened before, he winced as it increased, getting harder to ignore. He saw a flash in his mind, an image, it seemed to be a snake, a very large snake slithering around a dark room. A blinding pain shot through him as he concentrated on the snake, he didn't know what it was but knew it was important.

.

Hermione grinned as she walked away from Ron and Daniel, those two were too good at planning pranks, she almost felt bad for Remus and Sirius who had to try and keep up with them. She walked into one of the rooms and sat down with a book, she was going to use this free time to read up on dark objects. She looked up and smiled when she saw Remus walk in with a book, also hoping to have a few hours of quiet time. He chuckled when he noticed she was reading too but left her to her peace while he sat on the other side of the room. She looked back down at the pages of the book and tried to read, she blinked when an image of a snake suddenly filled her mind. She shook her head, she was probably just tired, she thought as she looked back down at the pages. She gasped when she felt something wash over until her mind clouded over, hissing growing louder. The words of the pages became fussy before she fell to her knees and all she could see was a snake.

.

"This will come in handy" Sirius said as he looked at something that Ginny had never seen before throwing it in box. She looked at all the objects in the box, they all felt horrible but nothing was worse than the power that seemed to ooze out of the small locket. She never knew how anyone could create such a thing, it was obvious how it split the soul, it was so dark, so cruel. Her eyes went wide when she thought she saw a snake move in the corner of the room. She looked around but saw no signs of the snake, she shook her head, the locket must have just freaked her out more than she thought. Her head snapped up when she heard a hiss. The room was silent except for Sirius, maybe she had imagined it. She looked back down at the box but stopped when she say a flash of black and green, she felt something rise before everything turned dark.

.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Harry asked, he tried to move around but he couldn't see anything, it was all dark.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione asked, she thought she was alone but that was definitely Harry's voice.

"Hermione, where are you, actually, where are we?" Harry asked, he couldn't see anything, he thought he was at the cave.

"I don't know, I was reading and then for some reason, I am here" Hermione said confused, if only she could see.

"Hello?" asked a new voice, Harry and Hermione tried to focus more, they knew Ginny's voice anywhere.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked, Ginny must have just arrived, where ever this place was.

"Yes but where are we?" she asked, Harry sighed, if they only knew.

"Try changing into your form Ginny, it might give us light" Hermione said, surely, the flames of the horse could show them where they were. Ginny changed into her horse form and the room suddenly lit up in the dull flame. They were in a black room, Harry looked over to the corner of the room and was shocked to see the snake, the one that he saw when he was in the cave.

"That snake, I saw it in Grimauld place with Sirius" Ginny suddenly said when she saw the snake, Hermione looked at it and gasped.

"I saw that snake when I was reading" Hermione said, Harry was confused, how could they have all seen the same snake in different places yet it was here. They watched the snake silently as it slithered towards a door, it didn't seem to notice them which they thought was a good thing, a snake that size would easily kill or even eat them. They panicked when the door opened and a man walked in, they were relieved when the man didn't seem to notice them either. He walked into the room and over to the snake, he had something in his hands, something that smelled awful.

"Here you go Nagini, just what Voldemort use to give you, fresh meat from the mudbloods" the man said. Harry, Hermione and Ginny felt sick as the man through the piece of meat, they didn't understand where they were but knew that it was important when the man mentioned Voldemort without fear.

"I don't know why he stated that he wanted you to be taken care of if he died, he wouldn't usually care about something like that" the man said. He watched the snake eat the meat before he left the room.

"You don't think...?" Hermione trailed off as she looked at the snake that seemed very happy now.

"It must be a Horcrux, why else would Voldemort want it taken care of" Harry said, they all looked up when they heard new voices.

"Are you ok?" they heard Remus, Lily and Sirius say together before the room shook and they were plunged into darkness again.

.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny opened their eyes and looked around their surrounding, each were exactly where they were before they went to the snake. Remus was kneeling next to Hermione, Lily was kneeling over Harry and Sirius over Ginny. "We found the snake" they said, Sirius apparated Ginny back to Potter manor, Lily apparated Harry. At the manor, Harry and Ginny ran to the room with Hermione in it, Lily and Sirius behind them.

"Harry, Ginny, where was that snake?" Hermione asked, Remus, Sirius and Lily watched them confused.

"It was somewhere in Europe, an old manor, in ruins, I still have it in my mind" Harry said, Hermione quickly stood up and stepped closer to them.

"What is going on, we need to get Albus" Remus said worriedly but Harry shook his head.

"He wont be able to help, we found a snake Horcrux and if we hurry, we will be able to keep the co-ordinates" Harry explained. Before any of the adults could say anything, they apparated to the manor. They looked around the corridor and silently walked to the room at the end.

"Remember what Albus taught us" Harry whispered as they reached the door, they changed into their forms before they opened it. They saw the snake slithering across the floor, it looked up when it heard the door open and hissed threateningly at them.

"Ginny, the fiend fire" Harry said quickly, Ginny nodded before she sent the fire towards the snake. It hissed dangerously and tried to snap at the flames that surrounded it but it had no choice but to recoil as the fire came closer. The circle of fire grew smaller and smaller until the snake had no room to move. With one last hiss, the fire clasped together, sending unnatural, black smoke out of the room.

"Come on, we need to make this look like it was not intentional" Harry said as he climbed onto Ginny who rushed out of the manor with Ginny. Hermione and Ginny changed back but was confused when Harry stared up at the sky.

"Harry?" Hermione tried but stopped when they realized that he was concentrating, they looked up and saw the clouds above them darken. Thunder rumbled in the clouds before lightning flashed through the sky, another flash and the manor was struck.

"Harry, what did you do?" Ginny asked, the flames engulfed the manor, they heard creaking, half of it collapsed.

"I made it look unintentional, no one will think that we are destroying the Horcrux if it was lightning, look" he said quietly.

"The manor, Voldemort's snake was in there!" a cloaked man said, he panicked as he watched the thunder, the flames died away as rain began to pour but it was too late for the men to do anything.

"We better get out of here before they see us" Harry whispered, silently, the three of them disappeared, leaving the men searching the rubble.

.

"Calm down Lily" Remus said soothingly as Lily cried, worrying for her son and his friends.

"I cant calm down Remus, they could be hurt, we have no idea where they went" Lily said shakily, what if they were more than hurt.

"I am sure that they will be fine Lily, they have proved themselves during their training" Albus reasoned.

"He's right mum, you have to have more faith in us than that" Harry said as he, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, I cant believe you three were so recluse" Lily said as she hugged the three of them in crushing hug.

"We are fine mum, we destroyed the snake Horcrux, it looks like it was killed by accident so no one will be suspicious" Harry said. Albus nodded as he watched the children, they needed to destroy the locket and that would have been four Horcruxes.

"Ginny, if you would, there is the locket to destroy" Albus said, Ginny nodded before she followed him out of the room.

"You have the locket, I thought it was in the cave" Harry said as he sat next to Hermione who was shuddering about the memory of the snake.

"Ginny found it in Grimauld place" Sirius said, shrugging as he looked through the box he took from his old house, there was useful things in it, hopefully they will find use of some of them.

MMMA-}

Hermione decided to spend some time with her Mom and Dad, and Ginny and Ron felt it was best that they did the same. So Harry felt himself alone in this large house, with no one his age to talk to.

Lily saw this, and remembered what Harry told her what James said, about Neville. She knew Augusta Longbottom, Mother of her friend Frank, and his wife Alice. She felt sorry for Neville, growing up without a Mother or Father. Maybe Augusta would let Neville stay with Harry for a while.

She floo called her and arranged for Neville to stay two weeks, to get to know Harry, before school started. Her and Harry were to pick him up in the morning. She told Harry this, and he was thrilled to be meeting a new friend.

The next morning saw Lily and Harry Apparating to Longbottom Manor. They walked up to the door, and Lily knocked. Afew minutes later, a older woman with a stern face answered the door, but broke into a smile when she saw Lily. "Lily potter, I could not believe it when I heard you were alive. But now that I see you. Oh, please excuse my manners, come in, won't you. And this must be young Harry. Looks just like his Father, but with your eyes and chin." she turned around and called loudly for Neville.

Soon, a slightly pudgy, and somewhat clumsy boy appeared.

"Neville, I want you to meet Lily Potter, and Her son, Harry. Lily, Harry, this is my Grandson Neville."

Neville's eyes got big around, and said nervously, "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter, and Harry. Is it true about your s scar, Harry?"

Harry smiled and pulled back his hair to show off his scar. Neville just looked on in amazement. It was the Harry Potter from the stories. THE Boy Who Lived.

Augusta hit in the back of his head and told him to mind his manners. She didn't hit him hard, just enough to get his attention.

Augusta led them into the sitting room, where she offered them tea, and biscuits. They sat and talked about an hour, and soon, they had to leave. They all bid Augusta a good-bye, and walked out to the Apparating point, and left.

They arrived outside of Potter Manor, and walked in. Harry took Neville upstairs, helping him with his luggage, and showed him to his room.

Lily walked into the family room, and saw Sirius and Alicia getting frisky with each other. More than frisky, and Lily had to remind them that Dudley, Harry, and Now Neville, were running around. This stopped the more than frisky business, but not the snogging. Lily smiled and shook her head. "I am glad you two are Married. Two years, and you still act like newly weds."

Alicia looked over to Lily, "Little sister, I never knew what this was like with Vernon. Always so proper. A place for everything, and everything in it's place. That's what he always said to me. OOOHH, how I could kill Albus Dumbledore right now. He kept me from going to Hogwarts, where you went. I could be so much happier, if I didn't keep having the dream where Vernon will find me, and make me come home. Didn't you ever do this with James? Ahhh, I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Lily smiled, "It's alright Alicia, and yes, James and I did that, where do you think Harry was conceived?"

Sirius and Alicia jumped up, "Ughhh, that's not what we needed to hear. Now I'm going to have nightmares of James and you doing the Wango Tango on the couch. Maybe we can try after the kids got to bed tonight Ali my love."

"Sounds like a fun event. Maybe we should." Alicia was raising her eyebrows.

MMMA-}

The boys had gone to bed, and Remus and Lily went to talk to James prior to going to bed, leaving the two lovebirds on the couch in the family room. James excused himself for a minute, and came back laughing his butt off. "You should see them, Sirius has his pants around his ankles, jumping around trying to get them off. He still has his boots on, and his pants are too tight to fit over them. Alicia is sitting there in her panties, no bra, and laughing at Sirius as he dances around. Lily and Remus joined him in his laughter, then talked for about 30 minutes, and went to bed.

Lily dressed for bed,and Remus slept in his boxers. When lily crawled into bed, Remus pulled her to him, and started to kiss her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. She turned over to face him, and was soon kissing him, as he explored her body. "Lily, I don't know why you decided to marry me, but I have to tell you, you made me the happiest man alive. If I died tonight making love to, I would be going with a smile on my face."

"So, Moony, does that mean we are making love tonight?"

"Only if you want to.?"

"Get over here Wolf boy, and make me howl."


	12. Chapter 12

My Mother, My Aunt Keeperoliver Chapter 12

The next morning, found lily feeling brilliant. Her evening of fun was fantastic, and she could feel a glow around her. She couldn't understand this feeling, but loved it all the same. She went in to talk to James about it, before everyone was up.

"Hello love, you look beautiful this morning. Did something happen last night, that I should know about? he laughingly said.

Lily blushed, then smiled. "I don't want to go into detail, but yes, something happened last night. James, please forgive me, but Remus was magical last night, and I felt like I haven't felt, since we conceived Harry. I know you wanted this to happen, but I still feel I am cheating on you. You know I love you, but I feel , or I felt I was missing something. Remus and I have made love before, but there was always you, in the back of my mind, and I couldn't quite enjoy it. Last night with you not there, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Please don't be upset."

"Lily, how could I be upset with you, when it was me that wanted you to go on with out me. To live life to the fullest. I don't want you to forget me, but I do want you to move on and love Remus, as you love me. I will always be there for you, when you need me, but Remus is the one you need to confide in more and more, now. He is your husband, and should know how you feel."

Thank you James, now if you will excuse me, I must go start breakfast. I love you sweetheart."

"As I do you, my love."

Lily made her way to the kitchen to find Alicia hovering over the stove, making breakfast, and humming a tune that Lily did not recognize. For some reason, she walked over and hugged Alicia from behind, and she leaned her head back and said, "Thank you Lily."

"For what Tuney?" still calling her that, for that is how she remembers her.

"For this," she said, turning around and spreading her arms wide. "The house, the family, Sirius. I was stuck in a loveless marriage, with no hope to escape. If you hadn't done what you did, I shudder to think how my Dudley would have turned out. He is a wonderful child with manners, and a step father that loves him, yet does not baby him. He expects Dudley, not, not Dudley, but Daniel, to be a gentleman, yet to enjoy the ways of the Marauders. Do you see the way him, and Ron work together. It is like watching Molly's twins. I pity Hogwarts when they get there and partner themselves with the twins. When the twins find out about Sirius, Remus, and James are the three founders of the Marauders, they will be worshiping Ron and Daniel, and the ground they walk on."

"I shudder to think what they will do, if they should join forces. I think could be more dangerous than the Marauders. Not evil, vile or nasty, well maybe nasty. Poor Albus and Minerva are going to have their hands full. You know today is Neville's birthday, and tomorrow is Harry's, why don't we combine the two, and celebrate today. Maybe get the girls and Ron back, and possibly the rest of the Weasleys."

"Excellent Idea Lils, that should take Harry by surprise." She was interrupted by a flurry of feathers rapping on the window. Lily opened the window, and let the bird in.

She got an owl treat for the bird, and a bowl of water. She gave them to the bird, and took the letters from the leg. There were four letters in all. One was for Daniel, one for Harry, one for Remus, and a real shock, one for Ginny. Why did she get one for Ginny, if she wasn't here.

The owl finished his treat and a drink, and took off, and out through the open window. Lily closed the window, to keep the cooling charm in place.

The kitchen was soon attacked by four ravenous men, ready to devour their meal. First though, were the morning hugs and kisses from the adults, which disgusted the two boys.

Ever the frisky one, Sirius went to Alicia, wrapped his arms around her to grab her arse, and pulled her in for a kiss, which she returned with vigor. She couldn't get enough of the attention he gave her. When he squeezed her cheeks, she squealed, and and jumped away from him, and hit him on the arm. "Siri, control your self in front of the kids."

"Ya Siri, not in front of the kids." Harry said, pointing to His mom and dad. "See how they act all grown up and things. You should follow their example." Daniel finished.

Lily and Remus laughed and finished their good morning, when Lily pulled away. "Harry, Daniel, you got mail this morning." She handed the letters to the two.

Neville came into the room, with a letter in his hand. "Good morning every one. Harry I see you got your letter, and you too Daniel. I just got mine from an owl about five minutes ago. I wonder how she knew where I was, and how Hogwarts knew? Do you know what house you want to be in yet?"

Daniel jumped in, "Gryffindor, definitely. The house of the Marauders and the twins. Ron and I have already discussed it. How about you Neville?"

"I would like to be there also, but I will probably be going to Hufflepuff. I am not very brave or strong. I am barely above a squib in magical strength."

Harry looked at Neville's aura, and could see strong magic surrounding him, and was wondering how Neville felt he was weak? " Neville, what makes you think you are weak? I can sense strong magic in you."

"Well, I have been using my Father's wand, and I can't perform the simplest spells. My Grans says it was a very strong wand for his dad, and knows it works, so that only ,means I am not very powerful."

Remus walked over to Neville, and knelt down in front of him. "Neville, did your Grans tell you that the wand picks the wizard, not the wizard picks his wand. In order for your magic to work properly, you have to have the proper wand. Just because your father's wand worked for your father, doesn't mean it will work for you. When we go to get school supplies tomorrow, We will see about getting you a new wand."

Harry asked, "Dad, can I try something for Neville? I almost forgot I had it." Remus nodded, and Harry ran upstairs.

Lily just realized what Harry was talking about, and was about to complain, when Harry entered the room with another wand. He handed it to Neville, and a strong breeze blew through the kitchen, and bright lights flew from the tip of the wand. Neville about passed out from the feeling coming from the wand. A feeling of immense power. Neville's confidence level grew 100 fold. He waved the wand, and all the food levitated to the kitchen table. The juice left the stay fresh cabinet. Tea and coffee joined the other drinks, and started to dole out the refreshments to all the containers. Neville had the biggest smile on his face, as he looked down on the wand in his hand.

"Harry, where did you get this wand? It is like a perfect match for me. Can I have it?"

Harry looked to his Mom. Lily was torn. She knew who the previous owner was, and was afraid that Neville would be controlled by it's evil owner. But she saw not evil in Neville's eyes, but respect for the piece of wood in his hand. She had to explain to every body what it was, before she would let Neville own it.

"Neville, before I can allow you to have it, I have to explain where it came from. As you all know, on Oct. 31, 1981, a great evil was stopped from continuing on his terrorist tactics. Harry had somehow defeated Lord Voldemort that evening. In doing so, Harry had somehow managed to end up with the Dark Lords wand. He hid it in his blanket, and no one knew about it. The wand you have in your hand Neville, is the wand of Lord Valdemort. We know what it has done in the past, but that is because of the individual wielding it. If he were to return, he will be looking for this wand. Now, as it is Harry's to do with as he pleases, I cannot tell you no. But you must know the consequences if he were to find you with it. In the same light, I must tell you, that the power I saw flowing from you is as Harry said, very strong, possibly as strong as the magic I have seen coming from Professor Dumbledore. I have also seen a confidence burst in you that would make your Grans proud. If Harry let's you keep the wand, keep in mind what I have just told you, and never let anyone know who it belonged to."

Neville looked to Harry. "Neville, if you want it you can have it, but you must know that you have been warned of the risks you take in owning it."

"I do Harry, and thank you. I know I will never use this wand for evil, like it's previous owner, and shall never let anyone know who it belonged to."

Alicia came up with a brilliant idea, "Neville, does anyone have to now you have it. Is there anyway you can practice using it, and not let anyone know you have it. Maybe using you father's wand, and making people believe you are slightly above a squib in power. It would be a distinct advantage to have an element of surprise in your corner, especially if it is Voldemort or a Death Eater you are facing. As your magic grows, so will the power of your father's wand grow with you, while at the same time your power with this wand will become more than can be imagined."

Lily once again hugged her sister, "Tuney, that is brilliant. When and if, Voldemort should return, he will be spending most of his resources looking for his wand, not knowing it is already in the possession of Neville's influence. A wand becomes the property of the individual of the person who defeated the previous owner, and is his to do with as he pleases. Since Harry gave it to you, it acknowledges you as it's owner. Why didn't I think of that? Voldemort can only get it back if he should defeat you. Why should he be after you if he doesn't know you have it?"

They were all soon sitting down to breakfast, and Lily sent the kids out to play, as the adults planned the party for Harry and Neville.

MMMA-}

The guests had arrived, and stayed hidden in the Family room, and waited until Remus and Lily led the youngsters into the room to be surprised, which they were. The Party was going full swing, with Fred, George, Daniel, and Ron being the life of the Party. The only one not happy during the whole ordeal, was Ginny. Harry and Hermione noticed this, and went to her and Hermione asked, "Ginny, what's the matter. Why are you so sad.? This is a great party, yet you look like you lost your best friend."

"I think I did, all four of them, or all five of them now, with Neville. While you are all off to school, I will be stuck at home missing you all."

Lily happened to hear this, and felt silly. Now she knew why the Letter came here. It was to surprise her. She went to the kitchen and got the letter.

She went to Molly and Arthur, and told them what she had received this morning, and Molly said, "We already knew she had been accepted, but couldn't figure out why she hadn't got her letter. That must be Albus' idea at humor. Would you allow me to give it to her, Lily? I would like to be the one to bring a smile back on her face."

"Sure, Molly. Be my guest."

Molly took the letter from Lily and walked over to Ginny. "Is something troubling you sweetheart?"

"Mom. why can't I go to Hogwarts with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Daniel and Neville. why must I be the one to remain behind, all alone? It's not fair. I am smarter than Ron, Fred and George. I am stronger than Ron, Daniel, Fred and George. Harry, Hermione and I have worked, studied and trained together for the last four years. I Should be going to school with them."

"Yes you should, and you will." She said as she handed Ginny the letter. Ginny jumped up and hugged her mother like no other time she ever had before.

She was accepted by the other soon to be first year students, and was already talking about house choices. Ginny wanted to be in Gryffindor like her whole family had. Both Harry and Hermione didn't care where they went, except Slytherin. It was not because they hated Slytrherin, but because Hermione would be shunned and ridiculed by the other Slytherins.

MMMA-}

For the next three weeks, the new four trained with Albus, as he had approached Augusta about training Neville for the upcoming year, trying to instill in him confidence. He was told by Lily about Tom's wand, and was quite surprised by first, Harry had hidden it from him when a year old. And two, Neville not only wielded the wand, but was as strong as himself, at 11 years old. At 17, he was afraid of what Neville might be like, but knew with the influence of the others, he would not turn to the Dark Arts.

As the time progressed, he saw Neville become stronger, more confident, and at times cocky. When that happened, one of the other three would take him down a peg, to let him know, no matter how strong you are, there is always someone stronger.

Their visit to Diagon Alley was an uneventful one, with the exception of Neville at Ollivander's. Ollivander could not understand why Augusta had persisted that Neville did not need a different wand, when the one he had worked fine for his father. Try as he might, he could not get her to see the error of her ways. That and the way Neville let her get away with this. The boy had no backbone. If his father Frank could see this boy, he would hide his face in shame. He did not know what Augusta had done to his self esteem, but it appeared he did not have any.

And Harry, and Daniel got owls. Harry a snowy owl he named Hedwig, and Daniel a great horned owl he named Horny. Always the kidder. The owl did not seem too happy with this, but Daniel would not change his mind.

ON Aug 11, they celebrated Ginny's birthday, with her receiving mostly clothes for the upcoming school year, and Books, treats, and some essentials needed for personal Hygiene. Her favorite shampoo and body wash. The one she knew drove Harry nuts. Oh yeah, she would make sure he would notice her. Her and Hermione would make sure that no other girl would come within ten meters of him, without one of them around.

August 31, 1991, the last day of the summer holiday, and everyone wanted it to go by fast. They were all excited about heading to Hogwarts, to start their education and in Ron and Daniel's case, the return of the Marauders, with Fred and George.

Hogwarts may never be the same.

Lily also had an announcement to make to the kids before they left. She gathered them and the rest of the family in the family room, and standing under James picture, with Remus by her side, "Harry, Daniel, Neville, Hermione and Ginny, I need to tell you something before you leave for school. Well really Remus, James and I need to tell you something."

James shouted before she could say anything, "Harry, you're going to be a big brother. Remus is going to be a daddy, and mommy is going to get way fat."

Harry and the rest looked at Lily, as she blushed, and scowled up at James' portrait. Then they all laughed and cheered. Harry pulled both his mom and dad into a hug and whispered, "Thank you , both of you. It is the best going away gift I could have ever asked for."

A/N: Well, so ends the story, My Mother, My Aunt. Tes and I both hope you enjoyed it. It was fun, and we look forward to continuing the story in the near future. Tes will be starting out this one, so it will be under fred aholic if you are looking for it. Don't know the title yet, as that is also Tes'. I am sure she will pick a good one. I want to thank you all, as this was my most popular adventure, and I owe it all to you, and a young lady with immense talent. I hope you will show the same honor to her as you did me. Thank you all for being the loyal fans that you are. As always, fred aholic and the Keeper. May God bless you all, and keep you all safe. Please have a safe and festive Independence Day, if you are from the U.S.A.


End file.
